Of Tragedies and Triumphs
by Mags
Summary: From Violet's POV: Losing a child is tough on anyone but it's especially tough when you're rearranging your life for it. Violet's journey from loss to life again.
1. Prologue: Shock and Remembrance

**Summary: From Violet's POV: Losing a child is tough on anyone, but it's especially tough when you're rearranging your life for it. Violet's journey from loss to life again.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Shock and Remembrance**

**Dr. Mary Racer's Office Manhattan 1:30pm May 3rd****, 2000**

"**I'm so sorry to say this, but Violet, your baby died in utero," the doctor said to me.**

**Now wait a minute, what did she just say? My baby died? He was fine this morning, moving and everything. Now he's dead? How did he die? Was he in pain? Questions were swimming through my mind that I wanted to ask but was too afraid to. Instead I just nodded.**

"**We need to deliver the baby as soon as possible. The nurse will take you next door to the hospital so we can induce you. A C-Section is probably what you want but is unnecessary. It would cause you more pain than what you're in right now, emotionally," the doctor said to me. Again I nodded, said goodbye and left the exam room, numb and confused.**

**I went into the waiting room, sat down on the couch and waited for the nurse to come and get me. The first thing I did was get out my cell phone and call Kevin. He was just getting out of class so now was a good time to call him.**

"**Hey honey. Judging from that sad sigh something is wrong." Kevin said to me. I started to cry.**

"**Kevin, he was fine this morning but…" I said between sobs.**

"**Violet, what happened to the baby? Tell me please!" Kevin shouted.**

"**He died Kevin! The doctor couldn't find a heartbeat, she did an ultrasound and he wasn't moving! He's gone Kevin! He's gone!" I sobbed louder.**

"**He's…gone? Baby where are you? Are you still at the doctor's office?" Kevin asked me as I calmed down.**

"**Yes, I'm waiting for the nurse to come and get me to take me to the hospital. I need you now more than ever," I said wiping away tears.**

"**I'll be right there. St. Luke's, right?" Kevin asked.**

"**Yes," I replied as I said goodbye to him and hung up.**

**Then the nurse arrived with a wheelchair and I sat down in it and she wheeled me over to the hospital. It was a long ride in the elevator so I started to think about the beginning of what was to be a long nightmare.**

**Flashback**

**Violet and Kevin's Apartment Manhattan 12 noon September 25, 1999**

**Violet was sitting on the couch with her computer trying to finish a song when the door opened. It was Kevin with flowers and champagne. Violet just stared at him.**

"**Honey, what's wrong? You're not changing your mind about the engagement, are you?" Kevin asked her.**

"**No not at all. Kevin, I have something to tell you," Violet said as Kevin sat down and faced her.**

"**Okay, I'm sitting down in case it's bad news," Kevin said.**

"**It's not bad news, not exactly. It's life changing, actually," Violet said.**

"**Violet tell me please before I pee in my pants!" Kevin said.**

"**Okay, okay. I'm pregnant, Kevin." Violet said.**

**Then there was silence for a minute before Kevin finally said something.**

"**Okay, now I'm so glad that I was sitting down otherwise I would've passed out. But now I have to go." Kevin said. Violet got a sad look on her face.**

"**To the bathroom, I mean, because I really have to go." Kevin said as he excused himself to the bathroom.**

**It was a couple of minutes before Kevin came out. Then Violet started to cry.**

"**Violet, what are you doing? I'm not mad, see?" Kevin said hugging her.**

"**I messed up our lives. What are we going to do?" Violet said.**

"**Well, first of all we have to tell your family then our friends. Then we have to get rid of our spare stuff in the spare room and put it in storage," Kevin said as Violet stopped crying.**

"**So you're actually happy about this?" Violet asked him.**

"**Sure I am. Are you?" Kevin asked.**

"**Yes I'm very happy. Better sooner than later," Violet said giving Kevin a kiss.**

**End Flashback**

**The elevator doors opened and the nurse wheeled me towards room 502. Once we were in the room I got out of the wheelchair and sat down on the bed.**

"**Here's a gown. Roni and Sandy will be in here shortly to get you ready for the induction," the nurse said as she left the room.**

**I put the gown on and laid down on the bed and covered myself up with the sheets. Then Roni and Sandy came in slowly.**

**Roni was the first to give me a hug.**

"**Aunt Mary feels really bad about this and so do I. I wish I knew what you're going through but I don't," she finished.**

"**Well kiddo, I don't know if I can top what Roni said to you but I'm so sorry about all this and wish I could take all the pain away that you're feeling right now but I can't. How about we get you ready for the induction. Dr. Racer will be here shortly she's just finishing up with her patients at the office. She'll perform the induction," Sandy said as she and Roni started preparing me for the induction.**

**Then Dr. Racer came in and did the induction then got paged away. Then Kevin came in and immediately went straight to me and gave me a hug as I cried in his arms.**

"**It's okay baby. I'm here. I'm here," He said trying to fight the tears coming to his eyes.**

**Flashback**

**Dr. Racer's Office Manhattan 3:00pm December 23****rd 1999**

"**Hello Violet and Kevin ready to see your baby?" Dr. Racer said as she came in the exam room.**

"**Yes ready as we'll ever be," Violet said as she laid down on the exam table.**

**Kevin just nodded as he sat down next to Violet and held her hand.**

"**Let's see what we can see here…oh here we go. There's the head and a hand and both legs. The baby's pretty active. Want to know the sex?" Dr. Racer asked as Violet and Kevin looked at each other and Kevin nodded his approval.**

"**Sure," Violet said as Dr. Racer moved the wand around until she smiled.**

"**Congratulations you two. Looks like you're going to have a little boy," Dr. Racer said.**

**Violet and Kevin just smiled and hugged each other.**

**End Flashback**

**I couldn't take it anymore. It had been seven hours since Dr. Racer induced me and I was having the worst contractions but I was still dilated nine centimeters. Sandy told me that sometimes labor stalls at nine centimeters.**

**A few minutes later Dr. Racer came in and checked me again.**

"**We're at ten centimeters. Violet, you're all ready to push. Do exactly as I tell you and this will all be over in a few minutes okay?" Dr. Racer said to me as I nodded. Then the nurses started prepping for the delivery. Kevin and I gripped each others hands and prayed that this would all be over soon.**

"**Okay Violet we're ready. When I tell you to push, you push with all you can okay?"**

"**Okay." I said quietly**

"**Okay, push!" Dr. Racer said and I did what I was told. After that she told me to push again and I did. Then I felt burning then a pop then Dr. Racer said the head was out.**

**Another couple of pushes and I was done. Since the baby was already dead there was no crying just silence. Dr. Racer handed him to a nurse who dried him off and wrapped him up in a blanket.**

"**Do you want to hold him?" she asked me. I looked at Kevin who had to blink back tears but nodded for me to take him so I did. The nurse put the baby in my arms.**

**I pulled back the blanket so I could see his face. When I did I couldn't help but cry. He was so beautiful, he had the face of an angel. He had a little bit of brown fuzz atop his head and his hands were soft and smooth. By the time I was done Kevin was crying and I knew that this was very tough on him.**

**We had 7 more minutes with him when the nurse came back in.**

"**I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to take him to the morgue now. I'm so sorry," she said as she took him from me.**

"**What happens now?" I asked softly as Kevin held me.**

"**The social worker will come in to talk with you shortly and help you make the arrangements." the nurse said as she left the room.**

**Then Roni came in.**

"**You up for a visitor? Your Dad is here to see you," she said.**

**My Dad peeked his head around the corner.**

"**Come in Dad," I said as he came in slowly.**

"**Um I got the message from Judy to come over here as soon as I got off of work. Since I never lost a child I don't know what you're going through now but I'm here to listen and give hugs," he said.**

"**Can I have a hug now?" I asked.**

"**Sure," he said as he went over and gave me one and I just lost it. I cried into his shoulder so hard Kevin couldn't stand it and had to leave the room.**

**Twelve Hours Later**

**I was sitting up in bed eating breakfast while Kevin was still asleep on the cot when the social worker came in with some paperwork.**

"**Hi you must be Violet Sanford. My name is Theresa Robinson I'm the unit's social worker and I'm here to talk to you about what's going to happen next," the social worker said.**

"**So what's going to happen next?" I asked.**

"**Well usually when a baby is born stillborn most parents will consent to an autopsy to find out the cause of death. Your son is in the morgue and we need to know what funeral home to call so whichever one you choose will pick up his body. Then there comes about what name to put on the death certificate," she said.**

"**We were going to name him Josiah, Josiah Andrew O'Donnell. He'll take my fiancé's last name," I said.**

"**Okay I'll put that on the paperwork then. Then what funeral home were you going to go with?" she said.**

"**Martenson Funeral Home in South Amboy, New Jersey. That's the funeral home that handled my Mother's funeral," I said.**

"**Okay I'll make the phone calls to them for you. Is there anything else I can do?" Teresa asked me.**

"**No nothing else thank you," I said to her as she said sorry and left the room. Kevin woke up.**

"**So that was the social worker?" Kevin asked.**

"**Yes I didn't want to wake you up. She just wanted to know his name and what funeral home to call," I answered.**

"**You said Josiah Andrew right? And what funeral home did you choose?" He asked me.**

"**The funeral home that handled my Mother's funeral and will handle my Grandmother's funeral when she dies, Martenson Funeral Home in South Amboy," I said.**

"**That's good. I'm going to go to the cafeteria. I'll be back soon," He said giving me a kiss and left the room. A few minutes later the door opened. It was Lil and Rachel.**

"**Hey Jersey I won't ask how you feel but I will give you a hug," Lil said as she came over and gave me a hug. Rachel did the same.**

"**I heard the news from Roni and Lil heard from your Pop. I am so sorry about all this," Rachel said.**

"**Yeah thank you," I said.**

"**Cammie would've been here but she's…" Lil started to say.**

"**Having her baby right now. I know she called me. She knows everything," I said.**

"**Well if you want someone to talk to about this both of us have been through what you're going through right now," Lil said.**

"**Really? I didn't know," I said surprised.**

"**Yes Big Mike forced me to give up our only daughter when I was 26 years old. He didn't want any kids," Lil said.**

"**My son Caleb was stillborn. He was Jackie's twin brother. That's the reason she was born early. He died just 8 hours before and they couldn't just deliver him they had to deliver Jackie too," Rachel said.**

"**Wow. I'm so sorry." I said.**

"**It's okay Jersey we're fine. Well we have to get going. The liquor truck will be at the bar any minute now," Lil said as they said their goodbyes and left the room.**

**Kevin came back in when they were just leaving.**

"**So, Lil and Rachel stopped by. What did they say?" Kevin asked.**

"**They said they were sorry and that they been through what we're going through, something which I didn't know about them," I said.**

"**Really? I would've never guessed. Mind if I have a spot next to you?" **

"**Sure," I said as I moved over so he could lay beside me.**

"**I have to say something, I've never experienced anything like this before and it's really been hard on me."**

"**It's hard on me too. I mean I held him and was expecting him to look at me but…" I started to cry again and Kevin just held me close and started to cry too. **


	2. Going Home and Facing Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Going Home and Facing Reality

May 5th 2000

I was packing my overnight bag and getting ready to leave the hospital when the social worker stopped by.

"Violet, may I come in?" Theresa asked.

"Sure," I said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop by yesterday I was so busy with admissions and discharges. I just wanted to let you know that the funeral home picked up your son's body yesterday and made an appointment with me for you and your fiance to discuss the arrangements with them. It's tomorrow at 1:00pm. Here's the card. Here's my card also if you want to talk." Theresa finished handing me two cards.

"Thank you." I said smiling a little.

She left the room and Kevin came in.

"The car's out front. You all set?" Kevin asked.

"Yes let's get out of here." I said taking his hand in mine and walking out of the room and the hospital together.

15 minutes later we arrived at our apartment building and opened the door. It looked very clean. I took my jacket off and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Kevin went into the kitchen and got us something to drink. Suddenly I heard Brahms Lullaby playing and I thought the music box got bumped into by my cat so I went into the spare room, which was supposed to be Josiah's room and ran my fingers along the railing of the crib then came to where the rocking chair was and sat down in it and started rocking myself slowly. The cat rubbed my leg marking me with her scent then jumped into my lap and I started petting her.

"Clancy, what are you doing?" Kevin asked the cat as he came into the room with the drinks.

"She must've rubbed the music box and set it off," I said still rocking myself.

"Let's go in the living room okay? I'll shut the door so she can't get in here." Kevin said taking my hand, leading me out of the room and shutting the door after Clancy got out. I was kind of hoping I could spend more time in there but knew it wasn't right, not now.

May 6th 2000

Kevin and I sat in the lobby of the funeral home, waiting for the funeral director to get us and lead us back into the family room to discuss the arrangements of the funeral.

"Hello you two must be Violet and Kevin. My name is Joe and I'm one of the funeral directors here. I'll be helping you out today. Come with me." he said as he lead us down the hall into the family room. Once we were there we saw a gift bag on a chair with a card attached to it.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the gift bag.

"That's from the hospital. It's a keepsake book. You can open it when you feel the time is right." Joe said.

"Does Jill still work here?" I asked.

"No she works in East Rutherford now at a different funeral home. Now on to business shall we? What church were you thinking of going to so I can pull up the pricing information."

"St. Andrew's here in South Amboy, the church my family goes to."

"Okay here it is. St. Andrew's requires you have the funeral there and it costs $300 to use the church. Are you going to have a meal there?"

"No the meal will be at my Dad's house."

"That's good." he said as he continued on with the package prices. After a half an hour we were done and walking back to the car so we could go to the church and meet with the priest.

7:00pm May 6th

Kevin and I were sitting at the kitchen table. He was studying for an upcoming test and I was finishing my supper. Then a knock sounded at the door. I went to answer it. It was Keith, my cousin. He must've got off of work just now.

"Hey Keith come in," I said opening the door.

"Hey Vi. I just wanted to stop by and see how you two are doing?" Keith said sitting down.

"We're fine. Just shocked that's all." I said smiling a little.

"That's good. Okay I'll cut to the chase. I'm sorry for what happened. I can't find the right words to comfort you and console you so I'm just going to say I'm sorry." Keith said.

"Yeah thanks Keith. It means a lot coming from you." I said.

"Don't mention it. Oh and Kevin the dean at the fire academy just wanted to let you know that he's granting you a two week leave of absence. You can wait to take that test until after the two weeks are up." Keith said.

"Okay tell him thanks for me." Kevin said.

"Well I gotta go. Take care." Keith said as he left.

Later that Night

Kevin and I were asleep when I started have nightmares and night sweats. I woke up in a panic and felt a need to go into the spare room but it was locked. Kevin must've locked it up. I went to wake him up.

"You locked it? Why?" I said angrily.

"Locked what?" Kevin asked half asleep.

"The spare room. I need to go in there. I had a nightmare and I need to be in there."

"Violet I locked it because I can't stand to see you sitting in there pretending that he's still alive because he's not he's gone and we have to face reality." Kevin said defending himself.

"I'm going to my Dad's. Don't follow me." I said packing a small suitcase.

"Violet, why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't be with you right now. I need to be alone." I said as I left the apartment.


	3. A Talk with Dad and Grandma's Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.**

**Chapter 3: A Talk with Dad and Grandma's Secret**

**11:00pm May 6****th**

**I got out of the car and went up to Dad's front door and let myself in.**

"**Judy? Are you home?" I asked but no one answered so I went over to the couch, laid down and went to sleep. Fifteen minutes later the door opened and I heard my Dad and Judy laughing.**

"**What the? Who's in here?" Dad said noticing the light on in the living room.**

"**It's just me Dad."**

"**Violet, what are you doing here?"**

"**Me and Kevin had a disagreement. He wouldn't let me in the spare room. I had a nightmare and I needed to be in there!" I said as I started to cry. Dad held me close until I calmed down.**

"**Violet, I'm going to tell you something. You need to understand it okay?"**

"**Okay."**

"**Kevin's a sensitive guy. He loves you more than anything else on this planet and doesn't want to see you sad or upset. He wants you to be happy. That time at the hospital after Josiah was stillborn he had to leave the room when you cried into my shoulder. He hated seeing you like that. He's just trying to protect you from heartache. That's the truth."**

"**You're right. I was too hard on him. But I'm trying to grieve here. I just lost my baby and I want to just feel what I'm feeling right now."**

"**When's the funeral?"**

"**May 9****th****."**

"**You can grieve then. But as long as you're under my roof there is to be no crying got that? I hate people crying anyways."**

"**I got it. Thanks Dad. In the morning I'll go talk to Kevin."**

"**Before you talk to Kevin maybe you should talk to your Grandma first. I never told you this, but your Grandma lost a child before so she knows what it's like."**

"**Really? I didn't know."**

"**She's always kept that secret from you, Keith and Howie but it's about time you get to know the uncle you never had."**

**May 7****th**

**I woke up and my phone was ringing. I went to answer it but was too late. I checked my voice messages and noticed one was from Kevin. He was telling me that he decided to go to Chicago for a week to take time for himself so he could think things through. I was so upset that I threw the phone at the wall. It didn't break.**

"**What's all the commotion? Did Kevin call you?" Dad asked me.**

"**He left me a voice mail saying that he was going to Chicago for a week to think things through. This is all my fault I shouldn't have left."**

"**Maybe he needs time to be alone, just like you."**

"**Yeah maybe we do need some time apart, to think. But what about the funeral? Kevin won't be back in time."**

"**I'll call the funeral home and the church and tell them to postpone the funeral."**

"**Okay well I better go and see Grandma."**

"**Oh Violet Gloria just called here again. She's sorry about the baby and wants to see you too so you might as well swing by her and Danny's place in Newark."**

"**All right I'll do that." I said as I left the house.**

**10:00am May 7****th**

**I walked up to the retirement home that my Grandma lives at and saw her waiting for me. She broke her hip a few weeks ago and was sitting in a wheelchair.**

"**Hello Violet. I was just starting to think you wouldn't show." Grandma said.**

"**Sorry I'm late. Got stuck in traffic." I said.**

"**Well, how about you give me a ride back to my room so we can talk."**

**I agreed with her and wheeled her back to her room and parked her in front of the couch and I sat down eager to hear about my late uncle.**

"**Can you get me those three photo albums that are sitting on the table please?"**

**I went to get the albums and set them down on her lap.**

"**Thank you. Now let's see here…Oh here we go. Here is a picture of your Dad, your Uncle John and your Uncle Joey. They were a set of triplets. Your Grandpa and I didn't know I was pregnant with triplets until the doctor kept on saying "there's another head, and another head" during the delivery. We only had one of everything and your Grandpa had to go out and get two more of everything."**

"**So who was the youngest?"**

"**Your Uncle Joey was the youngest and smallest. Your Dad was the oldest and Uncle John was the middle child."**

"**So what happened to Uncle Joey?"**

"**We went swimming at the Jersey Shore. The boys were three at the time and Joey was in the shallow water when a tide came in and swept him 50 ft. offshore. The lifeguard went after him but couldn't get to him because of the tide and the waves. He drowned 5 minutes later. I kept on screaming no, no not my baby. I was so upset your Grandpa had to carry me to the car and a neighbor helped get your Dad and Uncle John in the car so we could go home. That was the worst day of my life. I was so lost, helpless and depressed that your Grandpa had me committed to a psych ward at a local hospital. I spent three months there before I was released."**

"**Did you ever have nightmares or dreaming that he is still alive?"**

"**Yes I did for a few months but the doctors and nurses told me that I had to face my fears and face the fact that he was gone and remember the good times I had with him and to honor his memory and that's what you need to do Violet. You need to cherish the time that you got to spend with your baby even if it was short but it's what you have and if I were you I would take a look at that keepsake book you got from the hospital. It will help you to heal and move forward. You can still grieve but don't push the people that love you away. I almost lost your Grandpa by doing that."**

"**Wow, you are so right Grandma. I think I need to go to Chicago, to explain things to Kevin but first I have to apologize to Gloria. I've been ignoring her phone calls so I better go see her." I said as I gave my Grandma a hug and a kiss on the cheek, thanked her and left.**

**12:00pm May 7****th**

**I pulled up to Gloria and Danny's apartment building and saw Gloria sitting on a park bench watching a neighbor's kids playing on the playground. I went to sit down next to her. I kind of scared her.**

"**Violet don't scare me like that. Why didn't you return my phone calls?" Gloria asked.**

"**I haven't been dealing well with Josiah's death these past few days and you're about to have a baby and Cammie just had her little girl and I couldn't be around babies and pregnant women after what happened. My Grandma told me today that I shouldn't push people away and that's what I've been doing. I pushed you and Kevin away and I might not have Kevin after this so I'm really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me." I said.**

"**So you found out the truth about your Grandma's little boy huh?"**

"**How did you know about him?"**

"**My Grandma and your Grandma were neighbors, remember? She was there when your Grandma's little boy drowned and helped your Grandpa get your Pop and Uncle in the car."**

"**Oh yeah they're also close friends and were in the police force together. Sorry my brain is so fried I can't even think straight."**

"**That's okay you've been through a lot these past few days. Your pop called a few minutes ago and said that Kevin went to Chicago. You need to go after him Violet. You love him and he loves you. You can't afford to lose him. I used to not like him but I see how he treats you and now I believe that he's the right man for you."**

"**Gloria do you really mean that?"**

"**With all my heart. Now go get your man back."**

**I gave Gloria a huge hug, thanked her, got in my car and drove off toward the airport. I caught the next flight out to Chicago hoping that Kevin will want to see me.**


	4. Chicago and Kevin

Disclaimer: I don't the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: Chicago and Kevin

O'Hare Airport Chicago

When I got off the plane I went straight out the airport doors and hailed a cab. While I was in the cab I called Kevin's cell phone.

"Hello?" Kevin said sleepily

"Kevin, it's me, Violet. Before you hang up please let me explain things. I'm in Chicago, in a cab going to the nearest restaurant so if you want me to explain why I left you the way I did please meet me there." I said.

"Which restaurant?"

"The cab driver said he's taking me to Rossetti's Pizza Place. It's at 576 Rushmore Ave. You gonna meet me or what?"

"Of course let me get dressed first." Kevin said as we said goodbye and hung up.

When the cab driver pulled up to the restaurant it reminded me of Pete's a lot so I paid the cab driver and walked into the restaurant. The waitress greeted me and I ordered a slice of Chicago style pizza and a Pepsi.

15 minutes later Kevin showed up dressed in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back as he sat down.

"I thought you weren't going to show." I said.

"I was having second thoughts but you deserve a chance to explain so I'm listening." Kevin said.

"Well first of all I was mad that you wouldn't let me in the room so my first instinct was to leave and go to my Dad's. When I talked to him he suggested I talk to my Grandma because she had lost a child too, my would've been Uncle Joey when he was three. So I talked to her and she told me that she pushed away her loved ones just like I did and she said that my Grandpa almost left her. I'm afraid that the same thing that almost happened to my Grandparents is going to happen to us. I don't want to lose you Kevin, I mean that from the bottom of my heart. That's why I came to Chicago, to explain myself."

"Violet, I don't know what to say. So you really mean that?"

"Yes I do. If you want to stay in Chicago for awhile I'll understand."

"Well, I came to Chicago to get away from New York, because I thought we were almost through, just like the time I got mad at you for not singing at the Elbow Room. But things are different from last time, we lost a child, a part of both of us and it may be hard for you but it's just as hard for me too. I loved him the second you told me you were pregnant and I was excited to be a father because I never had a father and I wanted to raise him the way that he should be raised with love and discipline, just not as harsh as my many foster parents were to me. I wanted to have a chance to be needed for once, that's all."

"But you are needed Kevin, by me, by my family, by our friends and as soon as you graduate from the fire academy you will be needed by your fellow firefighters and the city. You are such an important part of my life and everyone else's lives. Please don't forget that."

"Okay now you're going to make me cry," Kevin said wiping away a tear and giving me a hug and a kiss. Everyone overheard us and was clapping. Then the waitress came over.

"I overheard what you were saying and you guys sound like you got quite a support system back in New York and you should go back. Not that I'm saying Chicago is bad but I made the mistake of leaving my home town for Chicago and I wish I didn't. I had such a great support system back home and I threw it all away for a man who just left me for another woman. So go back to New York you won't regret it," the waitress said.

"Thank you I think you just made up our minds," Kevin said.

"Your Welcome," the waitress said as she went to another table.

"So should we head back to your hotel and pack?" I asked.

"Yes let's go so we can get on the next plane home," Kevin said as we left the restaurant hand in hand.

An hour later we caught the next flight to New York and a few hours later we were back in New York and came home to my Dad, who was waiting for us at the airport.

"Hey Dad what's wrong?" I asked noticing that he had a sad look on his face.

"It's Gloria. She was in a car accident with Danny. Her, the baby and Danny may not make it," he said.


	5. Hospitals and Good News, Bad News

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story._

_Chapter 5: Hospitals and Good News, Bad News_

_St. Mary's Hospital Newark, New Jersey 10:00am May 8__th__, 2000_

_When we got to the hospital we went to the Intensive Care Unit waiting room. Gloria and Danny's parents were there along with their grandparents. My grandma Rose was sitting next to Gloria's grandma Ethel trying to comfort her. Gloria's Mother wasn't too pleased to see me._

"_Well look who decided to show up. She obviously cares more about her love life than her best friend," Gloria's Mom said._

"_I wasn't gone that long and if I knew sooner I would've been here sooner," I said about to cry._

"_Shush Doreen the accident happened at 6 pm and they were on their way home so don't blame Violet and Kevin they didn't cause the accident the stupid idiot who was drunk behind that semi was responsible and he's going to get what he deserves so just shut up!" Ethel said._

"_Okay fine I'll shut up. I'm sorry I forgot that you just lost a child so I'm sorry," Doreen said giving me a hug._

"_So what happened to Gloria and Danny?" Kevin asked._

"_They were broad sided by a semi. The driver of the semi was drunk. They slammed into a concrete divider. They were on the way to the hospital because Gloria was ready to have the baby. After the accident they were taken to the hospital and the doctors performed a c-section to deliver the baby, who's a boy. He's in the NICU in critical condition. Gloria and Danny are critical too. They'll only let family in and I tried asking them if you could come back but they said no," Gloria's father finished._

"_That's okay I can wait here," I said when the doctor came in._

"_Can I speak to the family only please?" The doctor said to Kevin, my dad and I._

"_Now listen here doctor my daughter and your patient are like sisters they do everything exactly the same so if you want to speak to the family only that's fine," my dad said._

"_I'm sorry I didn't know well then I suppose you three can stay. Gloria and Danny had internal bleeding and multiple broken bones and I'm giving them a 50/50 chance of making it. While it may look promising they aren't out of the woods yet. There is good news they're pupils are reactive meaning that there's still brain activity going on but that may change. I can see about letting your daughter go back to see her friend I'll go check." The doctor said to my dad as went back to the treatment area. He came back and gave me the okay to go back there._

"_How about Gloria and Danny's parents go back to see them first then the grandparents and then the best friend. They're in separate rooms so two people at a time in each room please and 15 minutes each visit," the doctor said as he went back to work._

"_We better go back there. We'll be back in 15 minutes," Doreen said as she and Charles, Gloria's father went back there. I went over to where Ethel was and sat down next to her._

"_So when's the wedding date or should we talk about it?" Ethel asked._

"_Me and Kevin were going to decide on a date after we had Josiah. We didn't expect him to be stillborn," I said._

"_Yeah I'm very sorry for your loss but you have to be strong not only for you but for Gloria as well. She needs you now more than ever please remember that."_

"_I will Ethel I will I promise," I said as I started to cry. I went over to Kevin and I hugged him tightly. He wiped my tears away and held me close._

_45 minutes passed and Kevin and I were allowed back to see Gloria first then Danny. She was wrapped in bandages and was on a ventilator. Her leg was in a sling. I went over to her side and took her hand in mine._

"_Gloria I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I feel like it's all my fault. I shouldn't have left you I should've stayed and protected you. You tried to protect me after I lost Josiah but I pushed you away. Please don't leave me Gloria please!" I cried as I ran into Kevin's arms and he led me out of Gloria's room. I couldn't even bring myself to see Danny I just had to get out of there before I really lost it._

_Everyone took one look at me and started crying even my Grandmother started to cry. We just sat together until a doctor came up to us._

"_Hello is this the Vanetti/Malenero family?" the doctor asked._

"_Yes what doctor are you?" Doreen asked wiping away tears._

"_I'm Doctor Morgan the neonatologist who is taking care of your Grandson up in the NICU. I just wanted to let you know that he has no sign of brain damage just a couple of broken bones that were taking care of. Do you wish to see him?" the doctor asked._

"_Of course we should all see him. It would do us good," Doreen said as we all followed the doctor upstairs to the NICU. When we got up to the window of the NICU the nurse rolled the isolette over to the window so we could see the baby up close. He was a big baby with his left arm and right leg in a cast. He was still on a ventilator but would be taken off of it in 8 hours the doctor said._

"_What were they going to name him again. She told us at the baby shower remember Violet?" Doreen said._

"_I think it was Aaron Daniel for a boy and Violet Grace for a girl," I said smiling._

"_Aaron Daniel it is. We'll wait to put it on the birth certificate until Gloria and Danny wake up. They might change their minds," Charles said as we continued to look at the baby finally relieved._

_New York City 12:00pm May 8__th_

_Kevin and I opened the door to our apartment and Clancy was meowing at us wanting to be fed so I got out some cat food and fed her. The music box in the spare room was playing again. Kevin and I looked at each other and sighed._

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kevin asked me._

"_Yes I am. Give the music box, small furniture and clothes to Gloria and Danny and the big furniture to a thrift shop," I said._

"_Wait, you don't want anymore children?" Kevin said._

"_Oh yeah I do just not now. Tell you what, we'll put the big furniture in storage and when we need it we'll get it out."_

"_That's better. We should decide on a date for the wedding instead of putting it off because of all this."_

"_You're right but we should wait until Gloria and Danny wake up and recover first then we'll decide."_

"_Okay I can live with that. Let's start boxing up that stuff," Kevin said as we started taking down the spare room. Everything seemed all right again, at least for now. _


	6. Improvements and Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: Improvements and Changes

10:00 am May 22nd, 2000

I was busy with housework when the phone rang. I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello is this Violet Sanford?" The voice on the other end said.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"Yes this is Joe the funeral director at Martenson Funeral Home calling. We haven't heard from you regarding rescheduling your son's funeral and I just wanted to know when you want to do that. If we have to keep your son's body another week we're going to have to charge you a holding fee."

"I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner but my best friend and her husband were involved in a car accident and they're still in the ICU as well as their newborn son and I have been going back and forth from Newark to see them so it's been pretty hectic but I have some time now to reschedule the funeral. Can we just have a graveside service instead of a funeral at the church?"

"Sure we can that will change the price. We already have a plot reserved for him by your Mother and Father's plots in Hillview Memorial Park so sure we can arrange a graveside service. When would you like to have it?"

"May 25th if that's okay?"

"Sure is. The priest is available that day. Would 12 noon be okay?"

"Yes that'll work."

"Okay I have it down in the books. See you on the 25th."

"Thank you, bye," I said as I hung up. That was over, I thought to myself as I continued to clean the house.

3:00pm

I got to the hospital and was surprised that Kevin was there. He had a big smile on his face so I knew that there was good news.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'd thought I would meet you here after my classes were over. I just heard from Gloria's father that she woke up along with Danny. He's back there with them now," Kevin said as I hugged him. Then Gloria's father came out.

"Oh Violet you're here. Good news they just woke up and Gloria's asking to see you, and the baby. I don't know how we're going to arrange that maybe we can get the nurses to take pictures of him." her father said.

"I'm sure the nurses can take pictures of him. I'll go see her first then we'll see the baby," I said as I went back there.

When I got to Gloria's room there were a couple of nurses in there. They came out and said hi then I went in.

"Hey Gloria, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I've been ran over by two semi trucks. How are you doing?" she asked a little weak.

"Good but please don't scare me like that again. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry Vi. Did you see the baby yet? Boy or Girl?"

"Yes I did and you had a boy. So is Aaron Daniel his name or what?"

"You remembered what I said at the baby shower. Yes that's his name. Aaron after Danny's little brother who died of leukemia at age 5 and Daniel after Danny."

"That's sweet. I'm going to visit with you some more and then I'm going to go to the NICU to get some pictures of the baby for you and Danny to look at."

"Sounds good. Gosh I'm so tired. Waking up takes a lot out of a person."

"Then I'll leave you to rest and I'll go see the baby. I'll be back in a few hours," I said to Gloria as I gave her a hug and left the room. I looked into Danny's room and saw he fell back asleep. I went back to the waiting room where Kevin and Gloria's father were.

"She's pretty tired right now. I told her we would see the baby and get pictures to show her and Danny. She liked that idea."

"Well let's go see him now," Gloria's father said as the three of us went up to the NICU to see little Aaron. When we got up there a nurse was giving him a bottle. Another nurse let us in and told us to wash up and put gowns on over our clothes. We went over to where the baby was. He didn't notice we were there at first but then he started to look around and noticed. He started moving his good arm and good leg around and cooing softly.

"So, have the parents woken up yet? We need a name for him," the nurse who let us in said.

"It's Aaron Daniel Malenero, and yes they just woke up." I said.

"Okay thank you. I'll put it on the birth certificate and have them sign it in the next day or two." the nurse said as she went back to work.

"Would any of you like to hold him?" the nurse holding the baby asked.

"You should hold him first," I said to Gloria's father as he nodded and took the baby from the nurse. He held him close for 20 minutes speaking to Aaron in baby talk.

"Okay who's next?" Gloria's father said to me and Kevin. Kevin nudged me and I couldn't resist.

"I'll take him," I said as her father handed me the baby and I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked him gently. It took everything in me to not start crying and thinking of the baby as my own but I did it.

"He's so beautiful. He looks just like Danny," I said.

Kevin and Gloria's father agreed. Kevin didn't want to hold the baby because he wasn't too sure of himself so I put the baby back in the isolette and we had the nurse take pictures.

When we got back to the ICU Gloria was waiting for us. I went up to her and showed her the pictures. She cried when she saw them.

"He looks just like Danny, he's so beautiful. Did you guys hold him? I heard he had a couple of broken bones but he looks good doesn't he?" Gloria asked.

"Yes he looked so good and we did hold him." I said.

"Good. Did you reschedule the funeral for your little boy yet?"

"Yes I did. I tried to schedule it after you got out of the hospital but they would've charged me a holding fee to hold his body and we couldn't afford that so it's on the 25th of this month in 3 days."

"That's okay you had to do what was best for you and Kevin so we totally understand."

"Thank you. We better be going. See you later Gloria."

"Bye Vi and thank you. You're the best friend a girl could ever have."

I smiled at her and left the room with Kevin. When we were out of the ICU Kevin and I started talking.

"I was so proud of you today, holding the baby. It was really a Kodak moment there," Kevin said.

"Yeah I can't believe I made it through without crying," I said.

"Now we just have to get through our son's funeral."

"Yes we do but we'll do it I'm sure," I said as we left the hospital.


	7. The Funeral and Setting a Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story._

_Chapter 7: The Funeral and Setting a Date_

_11:45am May 25__th_

_Hillview Memorial Park, South Amboy, New Jersey_

_I was sitting in the family room which is inside the mausoleum at the memorial park where my mother is buried playing with my fingers and thinking about what was going to happen 15 minutes from now. I was going to lay my son to rest. We still haven't heard back from the coroner who did the autopsy to find out Josiah's cause of death so we still don't know the real reason he was taken from us so soon. Kevin walks up to me and sits down next to me._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Kevin asks._

"_I'm fine. I don't know why I'm so nervous," I said._

"_You don't have to be. You have me and your family beside you so you don't have to worry. The priest is ready to start."_

_I nodded my head and took Kevin's hand as he led me out of the mausoleum and through the park to where my mother was buried. Josiah's grave marker was already there. It read:_

_Josiah Andrew O'Donnell_

_Born and Died May 3, 2000_

_A Sweet Little Boy_

_Now an Angel Among Angels_

_It was perfect and fit him perfectly. I started getting teary eyed when I saw his light blue casket slightly above ground. The priest began talking about when a baby dies it's painful especially for the parents who waited nine months to hold and spoil their baby but it's suddenly taken away from them. Then the priest said the same prayer that was said at my mom's funeral. That's when I started to cry. Kevin and my dad put their arms around me to hold me up. Then it was time to put the roses on Josiah's casket. Everyone took a rose, said a little something and put their roses on his casket. When I got up there I whispered "I love you my dear sweet little boy, be good for grandma" and put the rose on his casket._

_After a few minutes the park caretakers lowered his casket into the ground and we all started to walk away to our cars to make the drive to my dad's for lunch. Before I started to head towards the car I had a leftover rose which I put on my mother's grave and asked her to keep Josiah safe. I then headed to the car._

_At my Dad's house people were coming up to me and telling me to stay strong. One person tried to change the subject and asked when the wedding was. I said I didn't know. Then my phone rang. It was the coroner. I went into the downstairs bedroom and shut the door._

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Is this Violet Sanford?" the coroner said._

"_Yes this is."_

"_Hello Violet this is Barry Roberts, the coroner for the city of New York calling. I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner but we've been so busy lately with autopsies but now I have the chance to talk to you about the results of your son's autopsy. Do you have a minute?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Good. I'm going to say this first, you did nothing to cause your son's death in any way, okay? Your Son died of an aneurysm that burst in his brain. It happened so quickly that he was in no pain at all. You did everything right with your pregnancy just know that, okay?"_

"_Okay thank you for calling. I'll let my fiancé know. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone._

"_Who was that?" Kevin asked me, coming into the room._

"_That was the coroner. Josiah died of an aneurysm that burst in his brain. He said that it happened so quickly that Josiah was in no pain. He also told me that I did everything right in my pregnancy," I said._

"_Well that's a relief. How about we leave here and go to the pier to relax? We need to talk about setting a date for the wedding. Everyone's been wondering about that."_

"_Okay that sounds like a plan," I said as we said goodbye to everyone and left my Dad's house and drove to our spot at the pier. Once we got there we got on top of the roof of the car and looked out at the bridge. _

"_Okay I'll start. How about we choose the date first then where we're getting married," Kevin said._

"_Well how about a July 2002 wedding? Since you're graduating from the fire academy in December of this year and you'll be working as a rookie for almost a year after that that 2002 would be a perfect year for the wedding. I was thinking July 14__th__," I said._

"_July 14__th__ sounds good. I was thinking we could get married here, at the pier."_

"_The pier? But there's a trash barge down here and sometimes there are dead fish," I protested._

"_Then we'll order a bunch of good smelling flowers. That will mask the smell," he suggested._

"_Okay you win. We'll have the wedding at the pier. I just hope it'll be nice outside on the 14__th," I said as Kevin leaned in closer._

"_Like I always say, I like winning," he said as we kissed._

_4:00pm_

_St. Mary's Hospital Newark, New Jersey_

_Kevin and I went to the hospital to see Gloria, Danny and Aaron who were all in a regular room together. When we entered the room Gloria was changing Aaron's diaper with the help of a nurse while Danny was looking up something on the internet on a laptop that the hospital loaned him._

"_Hey you two come on in. I'm almost finished with changing Aaron. How was the funeral?"_

"_Good. Kevin and I have something to tell you two," I said._

"_What? Is it about the wedding and setting a date?" Gloria asked._

"_Yes we set a date. The wedding's going to be almost 2 years from now, on July 14, 2002."_

"_Oh that's a great date for the wedding Vi. In the middle of summer so it'll probably be a nice day out."_

"_Yeah and I hope you'll be my maid of honor Gloria," I asked her._

"_Of course I will. Me and Danny will have to do physical therapy for 6 to 8 months so that gives us time to get ready." Gloria said._

"_We kept you and Danny and your recovery in mind and the fact that Kevin will have to get used to being a firefighter too."_

"_Once Danny and I get out of here you and I will have to look at dresses."_

"_Sure that'll be great," I said as we talked some more. I just knew that everything was going to be fine from here on out._


	8. Meeting Cammie's Baby Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 8: Meeting Cammie's Baby Girl

11:00am

June 1st, 2000

I was doing the dishes from last night when the phone rang. I looked at the caller id. It was Rachel.

"Hey Jersey. How're you doing?" Rachel said.

"Fine. I was actually waiting for you to call. I want to see Cammie. I haven't been a friend to her lately considering what happened and I just need to apologize," I said.

"Jersey, you don't have to apologize to Cammie. She understands what you're going through and she's given you space to heal."

"I know but I haven't even met her baby girl yet. Do you have time to pick me up and take me to Brooklyn to see her?"

"Sure I do. I'll ask my cousin's girlfriend if she'll watch Jackie for me."

"Okay see you in 30," I said as I hung up and got the gift I was meaning to give Cammie after she had her baby out of the top drawer of the bedroom dresser. It was a stuffed animal, a lamb that was praying. It played "Brahms Lullaby" when you wound it up.

30 minutes later Rachel was honking her car horn so I grabbed my purse and the stuffed animal and headed to Rachel's car. We made our way to Cammie and Al's apartment in Brooklyn.

30 minutes later we arrived there to the sound of little kids playing in a nearby school yard and birds chirping. We entered the apartment building and knocked on the door to apartment number 5. Cammie opened the door.

"Hey Rachel. Oh my gosh Violet! It's so nice to see you! Come on in you two. Al's at work and the baby's about to wake up from her nap," Cammie said shutting the door behind us.

"Cammie, Violet wants to say something to you," Rachel said nudging me.

"Yeah I wanted to say thank you for giving me some time to heal and I'm sorry for not seeing you sooner," I said.

"Oh honey there's no need to apologize. I understand what you went through so it's okay. Oh, the baby's crying. Come with me to meet her," Cammie said as she led me to the bedroom.

When we got in there it smelled heavily of baby powder. Cammie went over to a light pink bassinet and lifted the baby out. She was dressed in pink, of course and had a pink headband on her head. It had a pink bow attached to it.

"Here she is. Sarah Evangeline Carter. Sarah means "Princess" in Hebrew and Evangeline was my mother's name. She was killed in a car accident along with my father in Russia when I was 10."

"Oh she's beautiful Cammie. She looks a lot like you but has Al's hair."

"I know Al's always joking about that. He takes all the credit for her hair. Want to hold her?"

"Sure," I said as we went back to the living room. I sat down on the couch and Cammie put Sarah in my arms.

"She likes to be cuddled close to your chest," Cammie said as I held the baby close to my chest and she cuddled into it. I wanted to cry then and there but I didn't. I just smiled.

"I have something, for the baby. Rachel will give it to you since I can't," I said as Rachel gave Cammie the stuffed animal.

"Ooh, it's adorable! I love lambs!" Cammie said.

"Wind it up. It plays "Brahms Lullaby". I picked it because it did," I said as Cammie wound it up and the song started to play.

"Aww Violet thank you. I'll put it in her bassinet so she has it to sleep with every night," Cammie said as she put the lamb in the bassinet.

"So, when are you going back to work? Lil must really miss you."

"Yeah she really wants me back. The new girl that's filling in for me isn't doing well at all. Rachel can tell you the rest. I go back next week Monday but Lil's probably going to convince me to come back this week sometime."

"Yeah, the new girls she finds don't really do well. Let's move on to the next subject. Kevin and I set a date for our wedding."

"Ooh, when is it because I need to plan ahead."

"It's on July 14th, 2002. Can I ask you something Cammie?"

"Anything you know that."

"Okay I was wondering if you wanted to be my bridesmaid."

"Really? Of course I will. Will the dresses be pink? You know I like pink."

"No you're thinking of your wedding. They'll probably be baby blue."

"That's good. I look good in baby blue too. I can't wait!"

"Me neither," I said.

An half an hour later we left Cammie and Al's apartment and Rachel dropped me off at my place. Kevin was on the couch studying. I sat down next to him and he put his book aside and took me in his arms and we cuddled on the couch together, watching TV.

9:00pm

Kevin and I ended up falling asleep on the couch still snuggled in each other's arms when the phone rang. It was Rachel.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Jersey, you need to come down to St. Vincent's Hospital now. Al got himself into an accident on the bridge and Cammie's a wreck. She's down here with the baby," Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll be right down there. Just give me a few minutes," I said as I told Kevin what happened and he offered to drive me to the hospital. I just hoped Cammie would be okay after I got there.


	9. Cammie's Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 9: Cammie's Heartbreak

10:00pm

June 1st, 2000

St. Vincent's Hospital

Kevin and I got to the hospital to see Rachel and her cousin Conner standing outside the entrance to the ER. We got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey Rachel what's going on? Where's Cammie?" I asked.

"In the family room with the baby. The reason I called you first was because Cammie asked for you after she saw Al's body." Rachel said.

"Wait a minute. Al's…dead?"

"Yes he is. He was killed on impact. As soon as I heard about Al from my cousin I went to tell Cammie and of course she broke down and said they got into a fight when he was already drunk. He's been doing that lately, getting drunk and then fighting with her. Well this time she told him that she was going to leave him if he didn't stop drinking. That's when he got in the car and drove towards the bridge and met a semi truck head on."

"Wow. Cammie did mention to me that Al drank off and on. Where's the family room?"

"Down the hall past the exam rooms. I'll go with you," Rachel said as Rachel and I went to the family room. When we got there it was empty. Rachel then went to exam room 3 and saw Cammie sitting in there rocking Sarah. I went up to her and touched her arm gently. She looked up and saw me and smiled.

"Violet you're here. Rachel must've told you what happened," Cammie said wiping away a tear.

"Yeah she did. You know, how about we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. The guys from the morgue are here to take Al's body there," I said.

"Okay. I've said my goodbyes already. Let me just get Sarah's stuff out of the family room," Cammie said as she went to the family room and grabbed Sarah's diaper bag and car seat which I took from her. Then we made our way to the cafeteria.

Once there we found a small table that we sat down at and I went to the coffee machine and got us two cups of coffee, one decaf for Cammie, and I sat back down.

"Thank you for coming here. You didn't have to," Cammie said.

"Are you kidding? You're my best friend Cammie. I was actually surprised that you were asking for me," I said back.

"Yeah. You're like my sister Violet, even though I have a sister. You understand me and that makes a great difference."

"Cammie, I don't know what to say but thank you."

"Your welcome. Not another police officer," Cammie said as a cop was coming towards us.

"Hello, Camille Valenov I presume. I understand that you were Al Carter's girlfriend, correct?" the officer asked.

"Yes I was. He was going to propose to me but never got around to getting a ring," Cammie said.

"Okay. We need to know if Al had any family so we can notify them of his death."

"The only family he has is his sister but she's in jail for armed robbery. She's serving a 5 year sentence."

"Okay we'll let the prison system know. Did he have a will describing his wishes?"

"Now that you mention it he did. He had a life insurance policy he took out before our daughter was born and he put her down as the beneficiary. Not me in case we broke up."

"I see so that means that your daughter is in control of the estate but since she's just a baby and your her guardian that would leave you in charge."

"Oh. So I get to make the funeral arrangements and everything?"

"Yes you do but I would consult with the lawyer that drew up his will. Do you know his name?"

"William Rogensburg. I actually have a friend that's interning for him so she can help me."

"Okay that's all we needed to know. Thank you for your time," the officer said as he left the cafeteria.

Just then Lil, Zoe and Rachel came into the cafeteria. Zoe and Lil ran up to Cammie and gave her hugs.

"Honey if there's anything we can do just ask," Zoe said.

"Actually Zoe I'm glad you asked that because the lawyer you happen to be interning for drew up Al's will and I need some pointers on what to do next," Cammie said.

"Sure. I'll talk to him tomorrow and give you a call to set up a time to meet with him to go over the will."

"Okay thank you. I have to walk around to release some energy. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Cammie said as she got up and left the cafeteria. Then Sarah started to cry. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She snuggled up in them and fell asleep.

"You're a natural, Jersey. No wonder Cammie made you and Kevin guardians," Lil said.

"Really? She did?" I said amazed.

"She didn't tell you? Maybe she just forgot but yeah she made you both guardians in case something would happen to her so Sarah would have someone to take care of her."

"Wow she must really trust us."

"She does. She trusts you and Kevin with all her heart. She looks up to you. You're her idol."

"I have to go find her. I'll be right back," I said as I got up without waking up Sarah then I walked down the hall. I found Cammie in the chapel, crying.

I went up to her and wrapped my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. We just sat together wondering what will happen next. I was going to thank her for making me and Kevin Sarah's guardians but now wasn't the time. Maybe someday, but not now.


	10. Reading of the Will

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story._

_Chapter 10: Reading of the Will _

_June 3rd, 2000_

_11:00am_

_Kevin and I were waiting at Al's lawyer's office for Cammie to come. She was having an early lunch with her sister Lydia to discuss moving back in with her, her boyfriend and twin son and daughter, Cammie's niece and nephew who were two years old._

_We didn't have long to wait because Cammie came with Rachel and Lil then we were called back into the lawyer's office where Zoe was waiting._

"_Welcome, now that we have everybody here we can begin," the lawyer said putting on his glasses._

"_Wait what about Al's sister? Did they tell her about him?" Cammie asked._

"_Al stated when he met with me that he didn't want his sister involved in his affairs. He disowned her the day she robbed that convenience store. The prison system did tell her but she has no remorse whatsoever. Now on to the reading. He drew up this will a week before his only child was born so he has included her in this will. Now his life insurance policy is a total of 50 thousand dollars of which he leaves to his daughter, Sarah Evangeline Carter. He wishes that her mother, Camille Valenov, retain permanent custody of her. He wishes that the rest of his personal belongings be given to a church to sell at a rummage sale with proceeds benefiting the church of choice which is St. Catherine's Catholic Church in Brooklyn where Al's parents were members. Now Al wanted to be cremated and the ashes kept at his business. He did not want a funeral and wanted Camille to take care of his body and have it cremated appropriately. That's a short list of wishes but Al wanted the will to be kept simple, short and to the point," the lawyer finished._

"_Well thank you for reading off his wishes. Now what would I need to do now?" Cammie asked._

"_There is a funeral parlor that does cremation in Brooklyn not far from where you live now. The name of the place is Bartolson Funeral Home and Crematory. Here's the telephone number to call them. If you have anymore questions don't hesitate to ask," the lawyer said giving Cammie his business card._

_Minutes later we left the lawyer's office and saw that Al's best friend, Freddie, walking down the street. The lawyer's office wasn't that far from Al's tattoo parlor. Freddie helped Al run his shop._

"_Hey Freddie," Cammie said but he just ignored her and kept on walking. Rachel went after him and he stopped dead in his tracks._

"_What do you want?" Freddie said rudely._

"_What's your problem Freddie? Cammie just wanted to tell you that Al's dead and wanted his ashes kept at the shop," Rachel said._

"_I heard. I know a good place for his ashes-the garbage because that's where he belongs that jerk. You want to know what happened to make me feel this way? Al came in drunk last week and picked a fight with my girlfriend and I confronted him and he had the nerve to fire me. If I owned the place I would've fired him! As far as he's concerned he can rot and burn in hell!" Freddie said as he walked away._

_Cammie and the rest of us just stood there in disbelief. We just shook our heads and got in our cars and drove off towards Cammie and Al's apartment to pack._

_12:00_

_Cammie and Al's apartment_

"_You know, I loved Al to death but he had a lot of stuff. CD's, videos, porn. He had it all," Cammie said as she started putting stuff in boxes._

"_Yeah. Let's throw the porn out and put the CD's and videos in boxes and mark them for St. Catherine's. Then we can start packing up yours and Sarah's stuff," I said to Cammie and we sorted everything in the living room and bedroom._

_An hour later we packed all of Al's stuff in boxes and put them in the trunk of Kevin's car and packed all of Cammie's and Sarah's stuff and put it in Rachel's van and drove the two blocks to St. Catherine's and dropped off Al's stuff. The church deacon thanked us for the donations and we drove to Cammie's sister's townhouse and started unloading Cammie's stuff and put the boxes in the spare bedroom._

_Just then Lydia came in the door with her two year old twins that she just picked up from day care after her intern shift at the hospital._

"_Did you guys already pack up Al's stuff yet? Where did you donate it to?" Lydia asked._

"_To the church he grew up in, St. Catherine's Catholic Church right here in Brooklyn," Cammie said as she picked Sarah up and rocked her gently._

"_You can have the back room which you already claimed. When Sarah's older she can share the room across from mine with Mariah and Tristan," Lydia said as Cammie gave her the baby._

"_Thank you Lydia. Did you tell Uncle Gustav that I was moving back?"_

"_Yes I did and he wants to offer you a job at his diner across the street so you can save some money up for college."_

"_Lydia, don't say that word!"_

"_C'mon Cammie you've put school off for 7 years. Why are you so afraid of college anyways?"_

"_If you haven't noticed Lydia my hair is blond. People will think that I'm just another dumb blonde. They won't take me seriously."_

"_Cammie stop caring about what people think. You're very smart. You would put those people to shame," Rachel said._

"_Yeah and Uncle Gustav always wanted us to follow our dreams and get a college education. That's how he raised us. Mom and Dad would've wanted us to go to college too," Lydia said._

"_Okay I'll go to the city college for an orientation meeting," Cammie said._

"_Cammie, may I ask what your dreams are?" I asked._

"_Well, I always wanted to be a fashion designer and have my name on all the clothing that's sold on fifth avenue," Cammie said._

"_Well then go for it. I mean, when I was living in Jersey, everyone in my small town thought that I was going to get married and stay there like Gloria but I wanted to follow my dreams and wanted to write songs and have them sung by famous artists. I achieved my dream and if I can do it you can too," I explained._

"_You're right Violet I should follow my dreams and show my daughter that I can and will get a college education. Thank you everybody for giving me encouragement and advice. I really appreciate it," Cammie said as she started unpacking her boxes and we helped her put stuff away._


	11. Kevin's Biggest Test Yet

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 11: Kevin's Biggest Test Yet

June 16th 2000

Violet and Kevin's Apartment

Kevin was looking at the newspaper and nursing a cup of coffee when I came in the room my hair wet from taking a shower.

"You still nervous about today?" I asked him.

"A little. Deep water rescue is really not my thing," Kevin said.

"You'll do fine just clear your mind and focus and everything will be fine," I said giving him a good luck kiss and going to the bathroom to dry my hair.

FDNY Fire Training Center

West Side Pier 29

"Attention you have been training for this test for four weeks you should have the routine down by now. I will call your names one by one and you will dive in the water after the rescue dummy is thrown in and you will have five minutes to rescue the dummy. This test can not be taken again if you fail so make this one count. If you fail you have to repeat the semester which will push your graduation back to June of next year so good luck," one of the teachers of the fire academy said as he started calling out names. Kevin was swaying back and forth to calm himself.

"O' Donnell, you're up." the teacher said as Kevin got into position. When the whistle went off Kevin dove into the water and started swimming deeper and deeper until he saw an human like object at the bottom of the river. He swam to it and picked it up and started to swim back up but his foot got caught in a vine and he couldn't get free.

"Wait a minute. O'Donnell got caught in a vine. Somebody's got to go get him, no wait, never mind he got free. He's got a minute left," the teacher said as seconds before the time was up Kevin popped his head out of the water and held up the dummy for the teacher to see. Everyone clapped especially Keith who was one of the assistants.

"Okay O'Donnell get out of the water. You almost didn't make time but you did good and therefore passed this test. See you next semester," the teacher said as he went to the next name on the list.

"You did it man! Violet's going to be so happy for you!" Keith said as he gave Kevin a pat on the back.

"Yeah she is going to really happy for me. She was rooting for me all along," Kevin said as he and Keith walked to the training center to change.

7:00pm

Mario's Bistro

"Attention everyone, I like to make a toast. To Kevin, who passed the biggest test of his life today and who also inspired me to be a better firefighter, cheers!" Keith said as he clinked glasses with me, my dad, Keith and Paige, Keith's daughter.

"Thank you Keith that really means a lot. I wanted to thank everyone at this table especially Violet who has supported me all the way and never left my side. Thank you," Kevin said as he gave me a kiss and I blushed.

After we said goodbye to everyone we left the restaurant hand in hand.

"Kevin, I just wanted to say how proud of you I am. You really did great and I'm very lucky to have you in my life," I said.

"Violet, you mean the world to me and I'm so lucky to have you too," Kevin said as we went down to the subway station to catch the subway back home.


	12. Kevin's Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 12: Kevin's Graduation

December 12, 2000

7:00pm

FDNY Auditorium at the training facility

My family and I were sitting in the sixth row of the auditorium waiting for Kevin's graduation ceremony to start. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was anxious for the ceremony to start. The Dean of Students came out first and gave the opening speech then he brought the class out on stage.

"Dad there he is! Take a picture!" I said as Kevin was walking across the stage with the other graduates grinning from ear to ear.

The graduates sat down on the stage and waited for their names to be called to get their diplomas. It took a while for the dean to get to the O's and when he called out Kevin's name Kevin stood up proudly and walked across stage to get his diploma and we all cheered for him and he waved to us.

9:00pm

My family and I were waiting for Kevin to come out of the auditorium to greet us. Then Kevin came out, saw me and started to run towards. I did the same and I jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug I could.

"I love you Vi, more than you realize. Thank you for believing in me," Kevin said giving me a kiss.

"I love you too Kevin. I knew you could do it," I said kissing him back.

"Ahem." my dad said as he, my cousins, my uncle and my goddaughter came up to us to congratulate Kevin. Everyone was on cloud nine that night especially Kevin and I.

When we got home we took off our shoes and sat down on the couch, found a movie to watch on pay per view and snuggled into each other's arms and ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie.

December 13, 2000

3:00am

In the middle of the night I ended up having to run to the bathroom to throw up and had a sharp, stabbing pain in my abdomen and called out to Kevin in pain. He got up and rushed to the bathroom, took one look at me and ran back to the living room to call 911. While he did my world suddenly went black.


	13. An Uncertain Future

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 13: An Uncertain Future

St. Luke's Medical Center

December 13, 2000

4:00am

All I remember was coming to in the ambulance and looking at Kevin before my world became black again. Then everything after that was a blur.

When we arrived at the hospital the doctors were asking Kevin a dozen of questions as they wheeled me to a trauma room where they had a x ray machine right in the room. They started taking x ray after x ray and pressing on my stomach. When they hit the spot that hurt I screamed bloody murder.

"Doctor looks like she has a severely ruptured appendix," the radiologist said.

"We need a surgical consult stat!" the doctor said to the nurse as she made a call to the surgery unit and minutes later a surgeon appeared and looked me over then he gave the order to have me wheeled to surgery. The nurses escorted Kevin to the surgery waiting room and he started making calls first to my dad, then to everyone else.

"Hello?" Bill answered the phone.

"Mr. Sanford, it's Kevin. Violet's at St. Luke's Medical Center and she's not doing good. The doctors say she has a severely ruptured appendix and they're operating on her now. You're going to be on your way? Okay see you soon. Bye." Kevin said as he hung up the phone.

Kevin then called the rest of my family and all our friends then he sat down and waited for my dad.

8:00am

The sun was starting to come up when the surgeon came into the waiting room.

"Is this the family of Violet Sanford?" the surgeon asked.

"Yes this is. How is she?" Kevin asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you but her appendix didn't rupture it burst doing some extensive damage to her colon and one of her ovaries. We had to remove the damaged ovary and repair some arterial damage and do a colostomy. She's going to be on a ventilator for about 48 hours and then will be in a lot of pain just to let you know." the surgeon said.

"When can we see her?" Kevin asked.

"As soon as they get her settled into the SICU then a nurse will come and get you and take you back to see her," the surgeon said as he left the room.

Fifteen minutes later the nurse came into the waiting room.

"Mr. O'Donnell? Hi, I'm Julie one of your fiancé's nurses in the SICU. I can take you and her father back to see her now," the nurse said.

Kevin and my Dad got up and followed the nurse to my room. I was hooked up to IV's and monitors and a ventilator. Kevin took one look at me and he fell to his knees, crying hard. My dad and a nurse helped him off the floor and walked him over to a chair at my side. He looked at me again and took my hand in his.

"Hey baby, I hate seeing you like this. You have to get better, you have to!" he said as my dad patted him on the back.

After 10 minutes Kevin left the room so my dad could be alone with me. He went to talk to our family and friends.

"How is she?" Keith asked.

"She's in serious but stable condition. She'll be on the ventilator for a couple of days then they'll take her off it to see if she can breathe on her own. Then they said that she'll have a lot of pain after she's off the ventilator," Kevin said.

"We'll be praying for her Kevin," Lil said hugging a crying Cammie, along with Rachel.

Just then my dad came out and sat down next to Judy who gave him a huge hug as he cried. Kevin went over and hugged him too. It was going to be a long 48 hours for all of us.


	14. Waking Up and the Road Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 14: Waking Up and the Road Ahead

St. Luke's Medical Center

December 15, 2000

10:00am

My dad and Kevin were sitting along side my bed holding my hands when the doctor and a couple of nurses came in.

"Hello Mr. Sanford and Mr. O'Donnell. We're ready to see if Violet is ready to breathe on her own and wake up this morning," the doctor said as Kevin and my dad stepped away from the bed so the doctor and nurses could take me off the ventilator. I was just starting to come to. As soon as they disconnected me from the ventilator I took first a shaky breath then a smooth breath and the doctor noted that on my chart.

"Violet can you hear me? Blink once for yes two for no," the doctor said as I blinked once.

"Okay I'm going to take the tube out of your throat. You need to breathe in deeply then blow out fast okay?" the doctor said as I blinked once again to let him know I understood him.

I breathed in deeply and blew out as fast as I could as the doctor removed the tube really fast. I coughed heavily after the tube was out.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked weakly.

"You're in St. Luke's Medical Center in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit. Your appendix burst causing some damage to your right ovary and your colon so we had to remove the damaged ovary, repair some arterial damage and do a colostomy which you will have for about a year until your colon heals completely," the doctor said.

"Dad? Kevin?" I said as they both came over to my side.

"We're right here sweetie," my dad said as I squeezed his hand.

"We were so worried about you Vi," Kevin said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be sorry we're just glad you're okay," my dad said.

"How long will I be here?" I asked the doctor.

"You mean in the hospital? About 7 more days counting today. Another night in the SICU and another 6 days in the post surgery unit. We just want to make sure you're healing all right," the doctor said.

"Okay I can live with that," I said.

Kevin and my Dad visited with me for a few more hours until I got sleepy then they left and said they would come back later.

December 19, 2000

6:00pm

I was just finishing my dinner tray when Keith and Paige came in to visit me.

"Hey Vi, how are you feeling?" Keith asked.

"Doing better. The doctor said that I'm healing really fast and should be discharged on the 21st, just in time for Christmas," I said.

"Cool."

"Can I sit next to you Auntie Vi?" Paige asked as I nodded and she crawled up on the bed and sat down next to me.

"How are you doing Paige? Getting excited for Christmas vacation?" I asked her.

"Yep. I'm going to go sledding and make stuff with my friend Molly!" Paige said.

"That's awesome!" I said as Kevin and Dr. Racer came in the room. I knew they were going to tell me something I didn't want to hear.

"We better get going. Come on Paige we got stuff to do," Keith said as Paige got off the bed and followed Keith out of the room.

"I'm sorry I had to ruin your visit," Dr. Racer said as she sat down on the bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, the surgeon who operated on you told me everything and that he had to remove your right ovary," Dr. Racer said.

"Yeah and?" I asked wanting her to continue.

"Well, I hate to tell you this Violet, but it's going to be a lot harder for you to get pregnant. You're looking at a lot of negative pregnancy tests and a lot of false positives," Dr. Racer said.

"Okay how long am I looking at?"

"About three to five years of trying and the doctor that's taking care of you is going to tell you to wait six months before you start trying, to give your body a chance to recover from the surgery you had."

"Okay this is a lot of stuff I have to process so I'm going to thank you for telling me ahead of time and leave it at that."

"Okay that's fine. I'll see you when I see you," Dr. Racer said as she left the room.

"You're not mad, are you?" Kevin asked me.

"No I'm not mad just a little disappointed. I mean, it's going to take us a little bit longer to have a child of our own but what if we can't, you know?" I said.

"She didn't say that Vi. She meant that we have a good chance it's just going to be hard."

"You're right, and I'm glad that you are. Maybe we should wait to try until we get married."

"Yeah we should. I love you," Kevin said giving me a kiss.

"I love you too," I said back.


	15. First Christmas Without Josiah

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 15: First Christmas Without Josiah

December 24, 2000

2:30pm

I was getting ready for my family to come over so we could go to Christmas Eve mass together. Since I've only been out of the hospital for three days the doctor didn't want me to travel not even to New Jersey where I usually went to my Dad's for Christmas Eve so Kevin and I decided to have everyone over for Christmas Eve. We had a good sized living room so we would be able to host everyone. I walked with a cane for the most part and was on a liquid diet. I couldn't stand to clean my colostomy or change the bag so Kevin did that for me.

Soon my Dad and Judy came over with the food and presents. Then Keith came in with Paige and Howie came in alone and finally my Uncle John came in with Grandma and his gifts and an apology that he was running late due to a homicide in the meatpacking district and he had to supervise the investigation.

"Okay we're all here how about we get to the church," Uncle John said as everyone agreed. Then there was a knock on the door. I went to get the door, opened it and gave Keith a dirty look. There stood the Mulroney Brothers, Bud, Jerry and Rollie. Keith worked with all three of the brothers at his firehouse in the meatpacking district. Jerry was holding his 2 year old son, Charlie, in his arms.

"You invited them? This is supposed to be a family celebration!" I yelled at Keith.

"They are family, at least to me, Paige and Grandma. I don't know about the rest of you. Their dad had a heart attack last night and they have no one to celebrate Christmas with so I said they could come over here and celebrate with us," Keith said.

My dad and Uncle John objected but Grandma talked them out of it.

"I'm…sorry, I didn't know. Well, I guess they're welcome here then. Come on in guys. We were just leaving for mass," I said as they came in.

"You don't mind me bringing Charlie do you? Val has to work at the firehouse tonight and won't be off until Sunday," Jerry said, referring to his ex-girlfriend Val, who's a paramedic at the firehouse that Keith and the brothers work at.

"That's okay Jerry. Well, we better get going or we're going to be late," I said as we all walked out of the apartment.

8:00pm

It was after 8 pm and we were all in the living room talking while Paige and Charlie were eyeing the presents. Kevin was talking to the brothers, discussing the firehouse life.

"When do you get your firehouse assignment Kevin?" Bud asked.

"January 1st. My first day is on January 8th. I have orientation in between the 1st and 8th," Kevin said.

"Oh maybe you'll get assigned to our firehouse then we get to harass you because you'll be a rookie and we get to harass the rookies," Rollie said as Jerry elbowed him in the ribs.

Kevin gulped.

"Don't worry man, we won't go too hard on you, if you come to work with us," Keith said.

"Okay, I think. Hey Jerry, your son's pretty interested in the presents," Kevin said.

"Yeah he can't wait until he gets his own tomorrow. It sucks that he can't spend Christmas with Val my ex girlfriend his mother. She thinks it sucks having to work on Christmas too," Jerry said.

"Yeah. So how did you two meet?"

"You mean me and Val? Simple, it was her first day at work at the firehouse three years ago and I bumped into her literally and sparks flew. Next thing you know it we were going on our first date. Then we slept together and two months later she found out she was pregnant with Charlie. Then I said something stupid and she broke up with me. We still worked at the same firehouse and I was involved in the pregnancy from start to finish and Charlie was born on November 17, 1998. That was the best day of my life."

"Wow. I had a similar experience just last year but it didn't turn out like expected."

"Yeah Keith mentioned you and Violet lost your son. I'm so sorry man."

"Yeah, thanks. He would've been 7 months old earlier this month and this would've been his first Christmas."

"Yeah. Well, let's change the subject. I think everyone's ready to open the gifts!" Jerry said as he grabbed one from Charlie's hands and handed it to Paige, who tore it open and jumped up and down. It was the Barbie doll she wanted.

One by one the gifts were handed out and opened. By the time all the gifts were opened Paige and Charlie were getting tired so everyone started to pack their cars full of their presents and left one by one until there was just me, Kevin, Dad and Judy. Dad and Judy were staying overnight on the pull out couch.

I got ready for bed in the bathroom and joined Kevin in our bedroom. Dad and Judy were watching a movie in the living room.

"You know, I was thinking, why don't we open the keepsake book that the hospital gave us? We need that closure, you know?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah we should. How about tomorrow because I just want to sleep right now, okay?" I said as he agreed. I got into bed and turned the light off. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

10:00am

December 25, 2000

I woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. I woke up Kevin and we left our room and went to the kitchen. Judy was dishing up the pancakes and Dad gave us each a coffee cup.

"Well, our surprise gift should be coming any minute now," my dad said as there was a knock on the door. It was Lil, holding a small box.

"Hey guys how's your Christmas so far. It only took me five minutes to wrap this surprise gift of yours so please appreciate the wrapping job," Lil said as she handed the box to me.

"So let me guess…you were in on this with my dad and Judy all along?" I asked her.

"Yes along with Cammie, Rachel and Zoe. They couldn't be here they're with their families so it's just me," Lil said.

"So, open it already!" my dad said as Kevin and I tore open the gift and there was a large envelope inside. We opened it and inside it were two plane tickets and a brochure about Hawaii in it with cash.

"Oh my gosh you guys. This is way too much money!" I said surprised.

"Oh it was nothing. It took us six months to save up enough cash for the tickets and the spending cash so please put it to good use," Lil said as Dad nodded.

"I think we'll use this for our honeymoon, thanks," Kevin said as I agreed.

"Yeah, Dad, Judy and Lil, thank you so much. Lil you have to thank the girls for us too," I said.

"Sure will do. Well I have to go over to Rachel's so glad you like your gift," Lil said as she said her goodbyes and left. I went up to my Dad and gave him a hug.

"Well let's open the rest of the gifts okay?" Dad said as we started to open our gifts. When we were finished Kevin went to get the keepsake book. I was dreading opening it but it was our chance for some closure. When Kevin put it in front of me I wanted to cry but something was stopping me from doing it so I opened the book.

The first page was his birth announcement. I read it. Josiah Andrew O'Donnell, Weight 7 pounds 6 ounces 20 inches long. Born on May 3rd 2000 at 9:03pm at St. Luke's Medical Center. Right below the birth announcement was his picture. He was dressed in a blue striped sleeper with a giraffe on it. He looked peaceful. The next page was his footprints and handprints, the page after it was a lock of his hair and the final page was his hospital bracelet and a poem called God's Little Child. The whole book was beautiful and put together well. Kevin held me close as I finally cried. My dad was holding back tears as well as Judy. We finally had closure in Josiah's death and we could move on, hopefully having another child someday will help too.


	16. Kevin's First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 16: Kevin's Assignment/First Day

1:00pm

January 2, 2001

Kevin was pacing the hallway by the mailboxes waiting for the mailman to finish putting the mail in the mailboxes. When he was done Kevin opened the mailbox and inside was a few letters for me and a letter for him, from the area battalion. He opened it and read it aloud.

Mr. Kevin Aaron O'Donnell,

We are pleased to announce your firehouse assignment. Your assignment is with Ladder 11/Engine 22 at 1311 West 14th St. in Manhattan. When you get there on your first day talk directly with the Captain of the ladder division, Johnny Palermo to determine your duties. Thank you.

Sincerely,

FDNY Battalion 8

Chief Robert Catalino

Kevin ran up the stairs to tell me the news. I was at my laptop writing another song when he came in.

"I got my assignment and you won't guess where it is!" Kevin said as I turned away from the computer.

"Where is it? I asked.

"It's in the West Village just above the meatpacking district!" Kevin said as I got a funny look on my face.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked me hurt.

"Don't you get it? I told you at Christmas that Keith and the Mulroney brothers work there. You got assigned to their firehouse. I bet Keith had something to do with it," I said.

"Should I be worried?" Kevin asked.

"No but they're going to tease you to death if you do something wrong or not up to their standards. They take firefighting seriously but funny over there so if you screw up they won't let you forget it for weeks."

"Oh but that's understandable because I'm a rookie so I'll be okay right?"

"Yeah you will be. Just try your best and I'm sure you'll be fine," I said as I went back to the computer.

January 8, 2001

8:00am

Kevin pulled up alongside the street in front of the firehouse and got out of his car. He walked over to where Keith and Rollie were hosing down the ladder truck.

"Well look who's here? It's our new rookie!" Rollie said as he patted Kevin on the back.

"Hey Kevin nice to see you here bright and early in the morning. Come on I'll take you to see our Captain," Keith said as Kevin followed him to the captain's office. Keith knocked on the door.

"Um…Just a minute," Johnny said as Keith and Kevin heard some rumbling, a little swearing and then the door opened.

"Yes? What is it Sanford?" Johnny, the captain, said.

"Our new rookie is here captain," Keith said.

"This is him, huh?" Johnny said looking Kevin over.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, thank you Sanford. You can get back to washing the ladder truck now," Johnny said as Keith patted Kevin on the back, whispered good luck to him and went back to washing the ladder truck.

Johnny ushered Kevin into the office and shut the door behind him. Kevin sat down in front of the desk and wringed his hands.

"You nervous?" Johnny asked.

"Um…yeah, sort of," Kevin said.

"Well, don't be. Although we take things seriously here we also have a sense of humor. We treat rookies hard but not harsh. You'll be given jobs to do and I expect them to be done right. You'll be on for four days and off for four days. Our shifts are 24 hours a day, this isn't a 9 to 5 gig that you're used to seeing on TV. Any questions?"

"No sir."

"Good. Judging from your record at the academy you'll be working in the ladder division, my division. So you will abide by my rules, you got me?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, oh and call me Captain never sir," Johnny said as he got on his intercom.

"Sanford! Come to my office please."

The captain waited a few minutes until Keith showed up.

"You wanted me captain?" Keith asked.

"Yes I want you to introduce O'Donnell to the rest of the crew including the engine crew so he gets familiar with everybody and take him on a tour of the firehouse," Johnny said.

"Yes captain. Shall we get going?" Keith said to Kevin as they left the office and went out to where the engine and ladder truck were.

"We'll start the tour here. This is the garage portion of the firehouse. On the right is the engine that belongs to the engine company and on the left is the ladder truck that belongs to the ladder company. Since you're in the ladder company you get to ride in the ladder truck when we go on runs," Keith said.

"What kind of runs?" Kevin asked.

"You know, gas runs, grocery runs, actual calls when there's a fire. Moving on, the Lieutenant for the engine company's office is down the right hallway. The engine company's offices are on the right the ladder company's offices are on the left or the opposite when you're facing the outside of the firehouse. Going upstairs we have the main gathering area with couches, chairs, a TV, our kitchen and dining area is on this side and the bunks are on the opposite side. Showers and bathrooms are in the back." Keith said.

"You wanna try sliding down the pole?" Keith asked.

Kevin nodded as he climbed on the pole and slid down it and almost forgot to put his feet on the ground to catch him. Keith laughed.

"I almost forgot to mention but the gear for the engine company is on the right and the ladder gear is on the left. Here's yours. Go on, try it on."

Kevin put the pants on first then the jacket and the boots. Keith and Rollie doubled over in laughter.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"You look so funny man, like a penguin!" Rollie said.

"Yeah, a drunk penguin!" Keith added.

Just then the fire alarm went off.

"Keep your stuff on we got a fire to go to!" Keith said as he ran to get his stuff on and Rollie went to the other side to get his gear on. Kevin put his hat on and followed Keith and got in the truck and they sped away towards the fire.

January 13, 2001

8:00am

Kevin was so tired and sore after his first four days as a rookie firefighter and just wanted to get home to spend some time with me. As soon as he got home he sat down on the couch and took his shoes off. I went over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So, how was it? Did they treat you bad?" I asked.

"Oh yeah you were right about the teasing. I had to do the jobs that rookies normally do like touch up the paint on the axes and clean everyone's boots from the inside out and man did they stink!" Kevin said.

"That's not too bad. Did they make you clean the toilets?"

"Yeah they did and then after I was done Rollie took a crap in one and messed it all up again and made me clean it up. He's the worst of them."

"I should've warned you about Rollie. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'm home with you and that's all that matters," Kevin said as he gave me a kiss. I kissed him back. It was great having him home again.


	17. Violet's Surgery

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 17: Violet's Surgery

Dr. Mason's Office

December 14, 2001

"You are officially healed Miss Sanford. Your colon is healed completely so we now can close the colostomy and your bowels should work fine after that," Dr. Mason said as I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, no more bag to clean up after.

"So tomorrow we can go ahead with the surgery?" I asked.

"Yes be at the hospital at 7:00am sharp to register and begin the pre-op process. Well see you tomorrow then," he said shaking my hand as I smiled. I couldn't wait for Kevin to get home so I could tell him.

Violet and Kevin's Apartment

7:00pm

Kevin walked through the door exhausted and wanting to go to bed. Before I could say anything he gave me a kiss.

"You're in a good mood," I said.

"Yeah, now that I'm home with you. What did the doctor say about the surgery?" He asked me.

"He gave me the green light. I'm going to have the surgery as scheduled tomorrow. I'll probably be in the hospital for a few days."

"Well, I have three days off so taking you there is no problem. Just getting back would be."

"Yeah, I'll just take the subway home then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

"Okay. Well I'm headed to bed, care to join me?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," I said as we headed for the bedroom.

St. Luke's Medical Center

December 15, 2001

12:00pm

Kevin was watching the clock in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out. A few minutes later he came out with a smile on his face.

"Mr. O'Donnell, she made it through with flying colors. Because she did great we only have to keep her for a couple of days," the doctor said.

"That's great. When can I see her?" Kevin asked.

"The nurse will come and get you when she's moved into recovery," the doctor said as he went into the back.

Kevin went to make some phone calls and 15 minutes later was taken up to the Post Surgery Unit by a nurse to see me. He brought me a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"The flowers are something to look at besides these four walls and the box of chocolates for a treat that you've been wanting to eat for a year," Kevin said.

"Thank you sweetie. You always seem to brighten my mood," I said weakly feeling the pain meds starting to kick in.

"Looks like the drugs are starting to kick in. I'm going to let you get some sleep and come back to see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Sounds good. Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"Sure," Kevin said as he leaned in closer and gave me a kiss. It was passionate but simple like our relationship.

I soon fell asleep and slept for a good five hours until it was supper time. For the first two weeks following surgery I was on a liquid diet again but that was fine. Two weeks of Chicken and Beef broth was enough for me.

Cammie came to see me and brought Sarah for a visit. The one and a half year old was running back and forth in the room wanting Cammie to chase her.

"She's gotten so big!" I said.

"Yes she's a big girl now but she's still my little princess, aren't you sweetie?" Cammie asked the little girl who squealed with delight.

Cammie was bouncing Sarah up and down on her lap when Kevin came back in.

"Hey Cammie, hey sweetheart! How are you?" Kevin said to Sarah who squealed and reached out for him to pick her up. Kevin picked her up and swung her around. Sarah was giggling so hard she started to cough so he stopping swinging her around and gave her back to Cammie.

"You like Uncle Kevin don't you? How's the job going Kevin?" Cammie asked.

"Pretty good. I'm a regular firefighter now, my rookie days are behind me for good thank gosh," Kevin said.

"Well we better get going. Keith invited us over for supper," Cammie said as she picked up Sarah after putting her coat on her.

"Say hi to Keith for me," I said.

"Sure no problem. Bye Violet, bye Kevin," Cammie said as she left the room.

"Bye!" We both said. Kevin sat down next to me on the bed.

"You know, I want our second child to be a girl now," Kevin said.

"Yeah me too. But as we promised we were going to wait until after we get married to try, remember?" I said.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm just dreaming that's all," Kevin said as he gave me a kiss. Then we fell asleep in each other's arms, content and happy.


	18. Planning the Wedding:  The Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 18: Planning the Wedding: The Dress

David's Bridal

Manhattan

12:00pm

January 16, 2002

Gloria, Cammie and I were sitting in the lobby of David's Bridal waiting for the wedding dress consultant to come out and greet us. She was finishing up with another client so we waited. 15 minutes later she came out and shook each of our hands.

"Hello you must be the blushing bride to be. My name is Kim and I'll be helping you out with picking out a wedding dress," she said.

"Yes I am. I'm Violet and this is Cammie my maid of honor and Gloria my matron of honor," I said.

"Will they be picking out their dresses as well?" Kim asked.

"Yes they will," I said.

"Okay let's get started with the bride's dress first and then the maids dresses last." Kim said as she showed us to the dressing room. It had walls lined with mirrors.

"I have several dresses picked out for you already. All the dresses are summer dresses that have small straps or are strapless," Kim said as she gave me the first dress. I went to try it on. A few minutes later I came out and looked in the mirrors. It was okay. Cammie gave me a thumbs down and Gloria stuck her tongue out at it.

"What you have on is the strapless dress and judging from the looks I'm getting it's not the one," Kim said.

"Yeah I'm not feeling this design at all. Next dress please," I said as she gave me another one. And another one and another one until I was trying on the ninth dress Kim picked out for me. I came out and took one look in the mirror and loved it. It had spaghetti straps and a nice bodice with blue flowers flowing down the side of it and a nice train in the back with blue flowers floating on it. It was beautiful.

"That's the dress Violet! It looks so good on you!" Cammie said as Gloria agreed with her.

"I do love this dress, it's simple, like me. I'll take it!" I said as Kim went to get her tape measure to take measurements.

As soon as the measurements were done we went to look at the bridesmaid dresses. Cammie and Gloria were looking at the dresses and I was trying to make suggestions but they ignored me.

After they tried on nearly ten dresses they finally decided on spaghetti straps and long flowing dresses with a fold in the bodice kind of like my dress. The color was a pretty periwinkle blue.

After measurements were done we left the store and went out to lunch.

"Those dresses were real pretty like the dresses they wear in the movies," Cammie said sipping her drink.

"Yeah they're real pretty just like your dress Violet. It was really charming," Gloria said.

"Yeah thanks guys. I really love my dress and your dresses too. They're perfect for an outdoor wedding," I said as we ate our lunch and talked about the wedding.


	19. With this Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 19: With This Ring…

July 14, 2002

8:00am

I woke up to sound of my alarm going off. I stretched my arms, got out of bed and walked to the kitchen navigating all the wedding gifts in the hallway. I got myself a cup of coffee and then realized I was getting married today. Then I realized I set my alarm for a reason, to go to the diner to meet Gloria and Cammie. I ran to the bathroom to take a shower, 15 minutes later got out of the shower, put some clothes on, grabbed the keys to my car and left the apartment. The dress was already at Cammie's house so I didn't need to worry.

I was the first one at the diner so I sat down at a table. After a few minutes Cammie arrived followed by Gloria. We ordered breakfast and started talking about how the rest of the day would go.

"Cammie, did you ask your uncle's friend about his limo service?" I asked her.

"Yes, he can take us to the wedding site and then to the reception site. His limos are the latest models. He's got a long black one he's going to use for us. I'm paying for it and Gloria's helping so you don't have to because he gave me a deep discount," Cammie said.

"Aww guys you both are the best. Thank you," I said.

"Did you guys get the reception hall you wanted?" Gloria asked.

"Yes, the medium sized room at St. Bartholomew's reception site. It seats about 200 so it's the perfect size for our family and friends," I said as we finished up our breakfast and headed to the hair salon to get our hair done.

1:30pm

Cammie's Townhouse

I was changing into my gown when Cammie's little girl Sarah came up to me. She was only 2 years old but she had her mother's charm and looks. She's going to be trouble when she gets older. Sarah wanted me to pick her up. She held out her arms as I scooped her up into a hug.

"Sarah, leave Auntie Vi alone she needs to get ready," Cammie said as Sarah held out her arms and Cammie took her back from me and put her in the playpen then came over to help zip my gown up.

"You look so perfect Violet. He's going to be head over heels in love with you," Cammie said.

"He already is," I said and gave Cammie a big hug. Then a horn honked outside.

"Oh! Our limo is here! Gloria, get Aaron ready the limo's here!" Cammie said as she grabbed our purses, Sarah's diaper bag and Sarah and headed downstairs to where the limo was. Gloria, carrying Aaron and his stuff and her purse, and I followed. We got in the limo and headed to the pier. We pulled into the small parking lot. Cammie and Gloria got out with their kids so they could take them over to where Judy, my grandma and Gloria's grandmother were so they could watch them. I stayed in the limo out of Kevin's sight so he wouldn't see me yet.

10 minutes before the ceremony there was a knock at the door. It was my dad.

"Hey, you ready honey?" My dad asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said as I took his arm in mine and we headed to the beginning of the aisle. The pianist was finishing with the prelude as Paige and Rachel's son Jacob were finishing their march down the aisle. She started playing "Pachebel's Canon in D" and my dad and I were starting our march down the aisle. I looked around at everyone and then looked straight at Kevin. He was grinning from ear to ear with tears in his eyes. When we got to the front of the aisle my dad gave me to Kevin and whispered something to him. I didn't catch it but it sounded like please take care of her and treat her well.

Kevin and I went up to the minister who gave the blessing and went on about marriage and love and how we were all destined to find true happiness. The he started reading about the vows.

"Now we shall begin the saying of the vows. May I have the rings please?" The minister asked as Keith got out the rings and gave them to him. He blessed the rings and turned to us.

"Violet Lynn Sanford, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," I said as I placed the ring on Kevin's ring finger.

"Kevin David O'Donnell, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," Kevin said as he placed the ring on my ring finger. We both smiled at each other. I looked over at Gloria who was crying along with Cammie.

"Now with the power infested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister said as Kevin and I kissed as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now I am proud to introduce to all of you, Mr. and Mrs. Kevin O'Donnell!" The minister said as we walked back down the aisle and to the limo, followed by the others. Once we were all in the limo Gloria turned to me.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. O'Donnell?" Gloria asked me.

"Wonderful. I think this is going to be my only marriage though," I said as Kevin smiled and kissed me again.

The rest of the night went smoothly as we celebrated with our friends and family and danced the night away. After the night was over we went back to the apartment and fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Everything was picture perfect now and we were happy, truly happy.


	20. Honeymoon in Hawaii

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 20: Honeymoon in Hawaii

July 17, 2002

Honolulu, Hawaii

Kevin and I finally arrived in Hawaii at our hotel after a half a day on two different airplanes. We were given the traditional leis as we entered the hotel. We checked in and got up to our room. When we opened the door there was a large fruit basket with a note. It read:

Hey guys,

Hope you enjoy your honeymoon and the fruit basket.

See you when you get back,

Your Family and Friends in New York

"That was nice of them. Probably your dad's idea," Kevin said.

"What should we do on our first day here? Swim with the dolphins and sting rays or just go souvenir shopping?" I asked Kevin.

"I'll do anything you want to if only I get to be with you," Kevin said.

"Aww, that's sweet of you. You feel like shopping?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kevin said as we grabbed our stuff and left the room.

10:00pm

We got back to our hotel room from a late dinner at a Hawaiian restaurant and we were a little tipsy from the wine we drank. Kevin sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Well, it's been three days since we got married so we should probably carry on with tradition and, you know, christen the marriage?" Kevin said a little awkward.

"You mean have sex? But we're totally drunk!" I said.

"Which makes it even more interesting," Kevin said, leaning into me and brushing my lips with his. I couldn't resist so I kissed him full on. We walked backwards clumsily to the bed and fell on top of it, me on top of him, trying to unbuckle his pants and he trying to take off my top and unfasten my bra.

"Hey, don't we need a condom?" I asked.

"We're married now, remember? We don't need one unless you don't want anymore kids, I mean, do you, want more kids?" Kevin asked me seriously.

"Of course I do want more kids. Oh heck, screw it, let's just do it already!" I said as we continued kissing, not thinking twice as we made love for a couple of hours, finally sealing the deal and hoping for the best.

For six more days we did nothing but sightseeing, shopping and eating wonderful food. We didn't care about anything but each other. We were happy and that's all that matters right now.


	21. Courting Cammie

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 21: Courting Cammie

December 11, 2002

1:30pm

It's been 5 months since Kevin and I got married and 5 months since we started to try for another baby and so far we've had only 1 false positive and many negative tests but we keep on trying, remembering what Dr. Racer had said to us in the hospital after my appendix burst. We won't give up even if it takes forever.

Meanwhile, things have been starting to get suspicious at the firehouse. I was there one night to see Kevin during his usual four days straight work stint when I saw something bright pink sitting on Keith's cot. I got a closer look at it and it was a pair of women's underwear. Bright pink, who would wear bright pink underwear? Cammie would but why would she be at the firehouse? Then I thought no, I think she stopped wearing that kind of underwear after she had Sarah. There were two females currently working at the firehouse, Val and Kelly. I know I shouldn't be snooping around but I couldn't help it. I went to the living room area where Val and Kelly were sitting at a table.

"Hey you two, do you know of anyone whom Keith would be sneaking around with that wears bright pink underwear?" I asked them.

"Um...no. The only women that were here this past week and this week were me and Val. Why are you so concerned anyways?" Kelly asked.

"Because if Keith was sneaking around with somebody he would've told me by now. He tells me everything," I said.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to know about this...tryst he's having. Maybe he's afraid you'll react badly to it," Val said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I should just drop it. See you guys later," I said as I said goodbye to Kevin and left the firehouse.

While I was sleeping I was having the most weirdest dream about who Keith was sneaking around with behind my back and my thoughts kept going to Cammie. She was Keith's type after all. The only way I was going to find out was to ask around.

The next morning I went to Kevin for answers.

"Hey do you know who Keith is sneaking around with? I found some women's underwear on his cot yesterday while visiting you," I said.

"No, I don't think he's seeing someone then again I heard laughing the night before but maybe that was Rollie and Brenda. She was there that night visiting Rollie," Kevin said.

"Okay that doesn't help maybe I'll just ask Keith," I said as I said goodbye to Kevin and left the apartment.

I took the subway all the way to Brooklyn and walked the four blocks to Keith's apartment and knocked on the door. Keith answered it.

"Hey Vi, what are you doing here?" Keith asked.

"Hey yourself. I want answers," I said plainly.

"About what?" Keith asked.

"About the pair of women's underwear I found on your cot yesterday? Who is she?" I asked.

"Damn it! I thought I hid those! Okay, you got me. I'm courting the only girl in New York City that wears pink underwear."

"I don't get it."

"Duh Vi, Cammie! Geez why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Because Cammie is one of my best friends and you're like a brother to me and I care about both of you! I just don't want you both to get hurt."

"Vi, we're not going to hurt each other, cheat or anything like that. We love each other, and that's all that matters."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since your wedding."

"That long? You guys kept this from me for that long?"

"Yes we did. We were afraid of telling everybody because we thought we'd get laughed at."

"Well, you two have a lot in common. You both have daughters from previous relationships, you have a good sense of humor and you both live in Brooklyn, just in different neighborhoods."

"Yeah and we both have siblings that drive us nuts, me Howie and her Lydia," Keith said checking his appearance in the mirror.

"Well, I guess I'll have to be happy for you both then," I said giving Keith a hug.

"Thanks Vi. I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I left Keith's apartment with a smile on my face. Just then I saw Cammie get out of her car.

"Hey Cammie," I said.

"Hey Violet...wait a minute, he told you didn't he?" Cammie said in shock.

"Let's just say your pink underwear told me. See you later," I said walking away. I looked back and saw Cammie, with Sarah, run to the apartment building in sheer horror.


	22. Cammie and Keith's News

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 22: Cammie and Keith's News

April 10, 2003

12:30pm

It was the day before Easter and Kevin and I were dying Easter eggs in our kitchen along with Cammie, Keith, Gloria, Danny, Paige, Sarah and Aaron. The kids were pretty good with not getting the dye on their clothes but us adults were a different story.

"Hey Keith hand me the purple dye please," I said as Keith handed me the purple dye but ended up spilling a little on my clothes.

"Oops sorry Vi," Keith said as I splashed a little dye his way.

"Aunt Vi, the dye goes on the eggs not on people," Paige said as Sarah agreed with her.

"Thanks for reminding me Miss Paige," I said saluting her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh Aaron that's a nice picture you drew on that egg," Gloria said to him.

"Thank you Mama. This is for the baby...oops," Aaron said as we all looked at him then at Gloria and Danny.

"Okay...you guys weren't supposed to find out that way," Gloria said.

"They know Gloria might as well tell them now," Danny said.

"Okay fine, we're going to have another baby, it's due in November," Gloria said. Cammie and I squealed and ran to hug Gloria and Kevin and Keith slapped Danny on the back and shook his hand.

"While we're all in a good mood and in the midst of good news Keith and I want to share some of our own," Cammie said.

I kept on thinking to myself, please don't let it be that Cammie is pregnant.

"Keith and I are going to live together!" Cammie said. Gloria and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well congratulations you guys. Who's going to move in where?" Kevin asked.

"Sarah and I are going to move into Keith's apartment temporarily while Keith and I wait for a three bedroom apartment in the same building so the girls can each have their own bedroom," Cammie said.

"Wow that's great. When are you guys moving in?" I asked.

"In a few weeks. We wanted to get the girls used to being together first before moving them into the same room," Cammie said.

"Good. Paige, how do you feel about this?" I asked her.

"Okay I guess. I always wanted a little sister," Paige said giving Sarah a hug. Sarah gave her a kiss on the cheek. Aaron stuck out his tongue. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea come over me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. A few minutes later Kevin came in and held my hair back.

"I think you need to see the doctor, Vi. You've been sick for three days now," Kevin said.

"It's probably the stomach flu. I just don't want to give my hopes up that's all," I said.

"I'll run to the store and get a pregnancy test after everyone leaves okay?"

"Okay, thank you," I said as I cleaned myself up and went back to the kitchen.

A couple of hours later I was in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test in my hand. I sighed as I removed the test from the wrapper, sat down on the toilet and did the test.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited the three minutes. After the three minutes were up I closed my eyes, picked up the test in my hands, held it in front of me and opened my eyes.

Just as I thought, it was negative. I just had a stomach virus. Oh well, there's always next time.


	23. First Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 23: First Anniversary

July 14, 2003

I woke up in the morning to the smell of eggs and Belgian waffles. Then I realized something, it was mine and Kevin's first wedding anniversary. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and I gasped. Kevin was flipping the eggs in nothing but an apron.

"Wow I wish you'd cook like this for me all the time," I said.

"I knew you'd like me cooking for you in nothing but an apron," Kevin said walking over to me. He grabbed me around the waist which sent chills running up and down my back.

"Maybe we should eat first or else the food will burn," I said breathlessly.

"Darn. You're right. Just hold that thought okay?" Kevin said as I nodded. We ate breakfast first then we had some foreplay fun in the bedroom.

The rest of the day was spent in Jersey with my family celebrating our first anniversary together with a spaghetti dinner made by Judy. Gloria and Danny were invited over with Aaron.

As we were eating Aaron got up and went over to where Gloria was sitting. He was tugging on her clothes.

"Aaron, what is it?" Gloria asked.

"Can I tell them Mommy? Please?" Aaron asked.

"You mean about the baby? Sure!" Gloria said.

"Okay everyone! I'm going to have a baby sister!" Aaron said as Cammie and I squealed and went over to hug Gloria. But I felt kind of sad knowing that it's going to take forever for me to feel that way.

Kevin noticed my sadness, went over to me and whispered something into my ear. I excused us away from the table and we went into the backyard and sat on the swings outside.

"Vi, is the fact that Danny and Gloria are having another baby that's bothering you?" Kevin asked me.

"Yes and the fact that it's taking forever for us to have one of our own!" I cried burying my head in my hands.

"Violet don't cry, please!" Kevin said taking my face in his hands and wiping away a tear from my eye with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, it's just every day I think that today's the day I find out I'm pregnant and that day never comes and I get so frustrated that..." I trailed off.

"I know baby, I do too. But we can't give up we have to keep on trying," Kevin said.

"You're right. I'm sorry I just got emotional, that's all. Let's go back inside." I said as we went inside. Gloria came to check on us. I ran up to her and gave her a hug and whispered I'm okay to her. She nodded and smiled.

A few hours later we went back to the city and went straight to bed, exhausted and tired, ready to start fresh tomorrow.


	24. Heaven Sent

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 24: Heaven Sent

November 18, 2003

7:00pm

I was sitting in the living room helping Sarah color and Paige with her math. Kevin and I were babysitting the girls so Keith and Cammie could have a night out. Lil gave Cammie the night off and Keith just got off of work as did Kevin and he wanted to take Cammie out to dinner and then a movie so I picked up Sarah from day care and Paige from school and we ordered pizza.

Kevin opened the door and Sarah ran up to him and hugged his legs. Just like Josiah would've done to him if he were still alive, I thought. I could see the sadness in his eyes but he quickly shook it away and scooped Sarah up in his arms and gave her a bear hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey Vi, it's Danny. Gloria's ready to have the baby and I need a favor," Danny said.

"What's the favor?" I asked.

"I need you to watch Aaron for a night, overnight that is. Gloria's parents and even my parents are busy tonight and there's no one to watch Aaron. Even my sister is busy," Danny said.

"Let me just check with Kevin but we're already watching Paige and Sarah for Cammie and Keith tonight but I'm sure we can handle one more," I said as I told Danny to hold on so I could ask Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, is it all right if we watch Aaron overnight? Gloria's having the baby now and there's no one to watch him and they're wondering if we can watch him," I said to him.

"It's fine. The kids can play together and sleep in the same room," Kevin said.

I went back to the phone and told Danny it was all right and to bring Aaron over. An hour later Danny came over with Aaron and a small suitcase.

"Here he is. He's pretty easy to watch and can have anything to eat or drink. I have to get going Gloria's waiting for me at the hospital. Hopefully tomorrow we'll have a baby," Danny said as he gave Aaron a hug, said goodbye to everyone and left the apartment.

Aaron just stared at the floor with the saddest look on his face. I went over to him and bent down to his level.

"Hey buddy, how about we sit down and color with Sarah. I promise it will be fun," I said.

"Okay, I guess," he said as he took off his jacket, handed it to me and sat down next to Sarah and started coloring.

A few hours later the kids went to the spare room and sat together on the floor.

"Want to hear a scary story?" Paige asked the two little kids.

"Paige, no scary stories," I said coming to the room.

"Aww man," Paige said as she laid down.

"Can you tell us a not scary story Auntie Vi?" Aaron asked.

"Sure," I said as I sat down next to Aaron and Sarah and started telling a story.

The kids fell asleep shortly after that and I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Are the kids asleep?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, they are. Now we can go to sleep," I said as Kevin and I fell asleep.

The next morning I made breakfast for the kids and Kevin. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Vi, it's Danny. The baby's here, it's a girl and she's beautiful. 7 pounds and 8 ounces, 20 inches long. We named her Violet Christine, after you and my Grandmother. You guys can come by in a couple of hours to see her," Danny said.

"That's great. Thank you and we'll see you guys soon," I said as I hung up to tell Kevin and the kids the news.

St. Mary's Hospital

10:00am

November 19, 2003

Kevin, Aaron and I went to the hospital to see the new baby once visiting hours began and after Cammie and Keith picked up the girls. We went up to the fifth floor and checked in, then went to Room 514 and knocked on the door.

"Come on in, you guys. Hey Aaron! Were you a good boy for Auntie Vi and Uncle Kevin?" Danny said picking up the little boy.

"Yeah I was. I had pizza and ice cream for supper and pancakes for breakfast!" Aaron said.

"That's good. Let's go see your new sister," Danny said as he took Aaron over to see the baby. Gloria was sitting up in bed burping the baby. When the baby burped she took her from her shoulder and held her in front of Aaron so he could see.

"Why is she all red?" Aaron asked.

"Because she was just born four hours ago. All new babies appear like that," Gloria assured him.

"She's still cute though. Look, she's got my finger!" Aaron said as the baby held onto it, cooing softly.

I just stared at her. She was so beautiful, had a headful of hair and was just amazing.

"You want to hold her, Vi?" Gloria asked as I nodded. I went over and took the baby from her. The little girl stirred and looked at me with blue eyes and even smiled a little.

After Kevin got to hold her we left Aaron with his parents and little sister and went home. I kept on saying to myself after holding little Violet that I would soon be holding my baby. If not now maybe in a few years.


	25. An Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 25: An Engagement

May 25, 2004

2:00pm

Kevin's Firehouse

Keith and Kevin were washing one of the firetrucks when Cammie came by, really upset. Keith went over to her.

"What are these?" Cammie said holding up a pair of women's underwear.

"I believe those are women's underwear. Why are you so upset?" Keith asked.

"These aren't mine!"

"Crap I forgot to hide those. I was meaning to give them to you as a birthday gift and you discovered them before I could put them in a gift bag. Those were the paisley designed underwear you wanted from Victoria's Secret, remember? I was going to give them to you along with this," Keith said taking out a velvet box from his pants pocket.

"Oh my gosh. Keith, is that?" Cammie said in shock.

"Now wait, I need to get on my knee and do this the right way. There. Cammie, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Of course I will! Gosh I love you so much Keith!" Cammie said pulling Keith up for a kiss. Keith's fellow firefighters and Kevin clapped and whistled.

"I better be the best man dude!" Rollie said slapping Keith on the back.

"You will be dude! Along with Kevin, if he wants to be," Keith said.

"I would be honored," Kevin said shaking Keith's hand.

"I have to tell Violet, Lil, Rachel and Zoe! They're going to be so excited!" Cammie said as she said goodbye to Keith and left the firehouse.

"I'm coming!" I said as I went to get the door. It was Cammie, flashing a big diamond in my face.

"Keith proposed! We're getting hitched!" Cammie said hugging me.

"Well, congratulations Cammie! I'm so happy for you and Keith!" I said as I heard the timer ding in the bathroom.

"Taking another test again?" Cammie asked.

"Yes and it's ready to be read," I said as I went into the bathroom, picked up the test and read it. It was, as usual, negative. I sat down on the toilet and put my head in my hands.

"Violet, I hate seeing you like this. Why do you do this to yourself?" Cammie asked worriedly.

"Because I just want a chance to be a mother, that's all. I see you, Rachel and Gloria with kids and I just so desperately want to be a part of that world, you know," I said crying. Cammie sat down on the edge of the bathtub and took my hand in hers.

"I know how you feel. Me and Al were trying for two years to have a kid of our own and we finally got lucky around the time you told everyone that you were pregnant with Josiah. We were so happy that we were finally going to have a baby we started going baby shopping and getting all the baby furniture and everything. We were ecstatic."

"Yeah, then what happened?" I asked.

"Then around my eighth month of pregnancy Al and I started growing farther apart. He wasn't so excited about the baby like he was when he found out. Rachel said she heard that he was cheating on me with a stripper. But then they broke up a few days before Sarah was born and he was back to being excited again. He ended up missing Sarah's birth and I scolded him for it. A couple months later he got himself killed." Cammie said.

"But what happened with Al won't happen with Keith. I know my cousin well enough to know that he won't do anything to hurt you. He loves you Cammie with all his heart," I said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Violet. Hey, how about you come with me to tell Lil, Rachel and Zoe that I'm getting married. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. It would be good to get some fresh air," I said as we grabbed our stuff and left the apartment and went to the bar to tell Lil the good news.


	26. Cammie's Post Wedding Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 26: Cammie's Post Wedding Dilemma

June 25, 2005

8:00pm

Kevin and I were sitting at a table with Lil and her date to Cammie and Keith's wedding, my own Uncle John. Lil and Uncle John have been dating since a few months after Kevin and I got married and they had a good run so far.

I decided to go freshen up in the bathroom. When I went into the bathroom I saw Cammie looking at something on the counter. It was a pregnancy test. I gasped. Cammie turned to look at me.

"Oh, I thought I was alone," Cammie said as she turned back to the test.

"I just...came in to freshen up. You wanna talk about it?" I asked her.

"You know, me and Keith made a promise to each other to wait until we got married to start trying for a kid of our own but things happened and two months ago I forgot to take my birth control and we did it without a condom and you know what happens when you don't use protection," Cammie said tears welling up in her eyes.

"So it wasn't planned, so what? You and Keith are going to love this baby no less than the girls."

"Yeah, but how do I tell him?"

"Look, I'll help you. Come on," I said as I dragged Cammie out the door and to where Keith was standing with a few of his firefighter brothers.

"Hey Keith, Cammie wants to tell you something," I said as I pushed Cammie up to him.

The firefighters took that as their cue to leave and let the newly married couple have some privacy.

"Keith, you know we made a promise not to try for a kid of our own until after we were married, right?" Cammie said.

"Yeah, so?" Keith said.

"Well, I'm kinda pregnant. Remember two months ago when we didn't use protection?"

"But you were on birth control. Don't tell me, you forgot to take a pill? Oh man, I should've worn a condom! Cammie you should have told me!" Keith said.

"So you're not happy about the baby?"

"No I am happy. I mean, we're going to have a kid a little sooner that's all. That's okay that we didn't keep the promise, it was stupid anyways," Keith said as he gave Cammie a hug, took her hand in his and led her to the stage.

"Okay everyone, listen up. Me and Cammie have an announcement to make. We're going to have a baby in seven months," Keith said as a few groans erupted and then some clapping as well.

I sat back down at the table and smiled, really happy for my cousin, or I should say my cousins now that Cammie married Keith. Hopefully I'll make a similar announcement soon myself.


	27. A Black Friday Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 27: A Black Friday Miracle

November 27, 2005

7:00am

Cammie, Zoe and I were all entering Target after hitting the sales at the other stores in the mall when a wave of nausea overcame me. I excused myself to the bathroom and once in the stall I turned to the toilet and vomited in it. There went my early morning breakfast and a mocha cappuccino from Starbucks. I heard a knock on the stall door and then a pregnancy test box was slid underneath the stall door.

"You guys know me too well," I said as I opened the box.

"It's the least we can do. Now don't just stand there, take the test!" Cammie said as I promptly did as I was told. After a few minutes of waiting I looked at the test and smiled. Two lines. Finally positive, for a change, I said to myself.

I opened the stall door and stepped out.

"Well, what does it say?" Cammie asked.

"Two lines. I'm pregnant!" I said as Cammie and Zoe looked at each other then started to shriek and jump up and down. I started jumping up and down with them.

"Wait, I need to tell Kevin the news. He's going to be so excited!," I said as the girls nodded and we left the store and went to the firehouse.

When we got there Kevin was talking to the Captain, Johnny, who was married to Rachel's sister, Ally. Ally and Johnny were trying to have kids too.

"So, how's the trying to have kids thing going?" Johnny asked Kevin.

"Not good. Everytime Violet gets a flu bug we hope that it's not a bug and it's the real thing. But everytime she takes a test and its negative we get our hopes up. I just want it to be all over and that we get lucky..." Kevin starts to say when I finish the sentence for him.

"And we did get lucky this time around," I finished. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you for real or are you kidding? Please say you're telling the truth," Kevin said.

"I'm for real. Kevin, we're finally going to have a baby," I said slow enough for him to understand. He suddenly got a smile on his face, picked me up and spun me around and grabbed me in a tight bear hug.

"We need to get this confirmed of course but are you okay and everything?" Kevin asked me.

"I feel fine. I did get sick this morning but otherwise than that I'm fine," I said to him.

"Good. You'll call the doctor and set up an appointment, right?"

"I'll call her when I get home. I gotta go. We want to finish shopping. Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful."

"Yes sir," I mocked saluted him as I turned to walk away with the girls.

"You see how concerned he was? That was so romantic," Cammie said.

"Yeah but he overdoes it sometimes," I said. We were outside of Romero's cafe when another wave of nausea overcame me. I ran inside the cafe and straight into the women's bathroom.

"Hey, you have to be a paying customer to use my bathroom," Romero called after me but he didn't catch me soon enough.

"It's just Violet, Romero. She'll be a paying customer when she's done. She just has morning sickness, that's all," Zoe said as she sat down at the counter, Cammie following.

"So she's finally knocked up, huh?" Romero asked.

"Oh no honey she's married. You don't use the term knocked up when she's a married woman, only when she's single and after a one night stand," Cammie explained checking her makeup in her handheld mirror.

"Oh, I knew that. I was just testing you."

Cammie just shrugged that off and started talking to Zoe when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash and a guy came in with a handgun and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Everybody get down on the floor now! I want all the money that you have hidden in here now!" He screamed.

"Cammie get down on the floor now!" Zoe whispered as Cammie slowly got down off the stool and hid with Zoe.

"What about Violet?" Cammie whispered back.

"Shhh! Don't say anything! She's safe in the bathroom! I'll text her," Zoe said as she got out her cell phone and started texting.

The robber saw that she was using her cell phone and headed towards her.

"Gimme that! You think I'm stupid lady! Now don't make me use this gun to put a hole through your head!" the robber said.

Soon the robber's accomplices came in.

"You, check the bathrooms. You, keep everybody quiet."

The other robber went towards the bathrooms when Romero stopped him. Knowing that I was in the bathroom, Romero decided to stall the accomplice from going in the bathrooms.

"Hey, you don't want to go in there! Somebody just did a number 2 and boy does it stink!" Romero said plugging his nose.

"Yeah right I'm not that stupid!" He said as he went towards the bathrooms. Then he heard me throwing up. He started to open the door when Romero grabbed him from behind and threw him into the wall.

I heard my phone vibrate, went to check it and saw I had a text message from Zoe. I opened it and it read, "Text your Uncle. Robbery here." I wasted no time and texted my Uncle John, "Robbery at Dambala Cafe. I'm in the bathroom. Please hurry." It took only a minute but he replied, "I'll call 911. I'm with Lil. Stay put don't move." I did as I was told hoping that the robbers wouldn't find me in the bathroom.

Romero was busy with the accomplice when I heard the main robber say to the accomplice, "Hold him down! I'll shoot him!" Then a gunshot rang out. The main robber shot Romero in the chest. Romero slid down the wall and pretended to play dead.

"Now check the bathrooms," the robber said to the accomplice. I quickly climbed up on the toilet and held my purse up high so they wouldn't see it. The accomplice started banging on the stall doors. I stood still the whole time. Then I heard sirens. The accomplice rushed back out into the cafe.

"It's the cops! Hurry up get the money!" the accomplice said as the main robber and the other accomplice started putting the money into the bags, tied them up and ran out the door. The cops ended up stopping them a street away.

A few minutes later the cops came in to check on everybody. The paramedics went straight to Romero. My uncle came in with Lil. Lil went straight to Cammie and Zoe and Uncle John went straight to the bathrooms and knocked on the door.

"Vi? It's safe to come out now," Uncle John said as I got off the toilet, opened the stall door and opened the bathroom door.

"You okay kiddo? You look awful pale."

"I just threw up. Morning sickness, I guess."

"Wait a minute...you're not telling me that you're pregnant, are you?"

"Yes I am. Me and Kevin are finally going to have a baby," I said.

"Well, congratulations! How about we get out of here, get some fresh air and get you checked out by the paramedics." Uncle John said as we walked out to one of the ambulances where a paramedic was already tending to Cammie. I ran to her and hugged her.

"You missed everything. I almost said something but Zoe told me to shut up and leave you in the bathroom where you were safe," Cammie said.

"What about you? Are you and the baby okay?" I asked worried.

"The paramedics think I should go to the hospital and get checked out. They'll probably keep me overnight for observation but I'll be fine don't worry," Cammie said as the paramedic started checking me out. He started putting the blood pressure cuff on me when I passed out in his arms.

Things were a blur as the paramedics put me in the ambulance and put me on a stretcher. I finally came to in the emergency room and looked into the hallway and saw Kevin talking to a doctor and my Uncle John. Then the doctor came in, followed by Kevin and Uncle John.

"How are you feeling Violet?" The doctor asked.

"I'm doing a little bit better. What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Well, you're mildly dehydrated so we're giving you some fluids but all in all you're doing okay. We did a blood test since your husband told us you might be pregnant and yes, the blood test confirmed that you are indeed pregnant, congratulations!"

"Do we still need to see our OB/GYN?" I asked.

"You'll actually see her in a few minutes when we move you upstairs to the high risk OB ward, just for observation," the doctor said as he left the room.

Kevin went over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Is this for real? Are we really going to have a baby or is he pulling our legs?" I asked Kevin.

"Oh yeah this is definitely for real. I'm on cloud nine right now I'm so excited," Kevin said as I smiled. Our lives were finally going to be complete.


	28. The Morning Sickness Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 28: The Morning Sickness Blues

December 16, 2005

7:15pm

Kevin came in the apartment just as I was singing my praises to the porcelain god in the bathroom. Morning sickness was nipping me in the butt and I couldn't shake it off.

Kevin came in the bathroom as I was finishing throwing up.

"Hey, I bought some 7-Up, saltine crackers and more ginger tea. Need a hand?" Kevin asked as he helped me up and helped me walk to the kitchen. I sat down in a chair and he opened up a can of soda, grabbed a pack of crackers and handed them both to me. I started sipping on the soda and nibbling on the crackers.

"So, you're done with work for four days?" I asked.

"Yep, so I can help around the house while you take it easy," he said.

"That would help. The vacuuming needs to be done as well as the dishes, the dusting and the laundry."

"Consider it done. So, have you had time to finish those songs you were working on?"

"Sort of. Between running to the bathroom and sleeping I think I finished at least one song. When I'm feeling better I'm going to take it to the record company and shop it around."

"That's good. Well, I'm going to get started on the dishes," Kevin said as I rushed to the bathroom. When I got there I started getting cramps as I threw up. After I finished throwing up I felt like I had to go to the bathroom. I pulled down my pants and saw blood. I panicked and called for Kevin. At that time I got real pale like a ghost. Kevin came in, took one good look at me and called 911.

St. Luke's Medical Center

10:00pm

Here I was in the high risk ward again. I was running a fever, had severe dehydration, and still had some cramping. Kevin called my dad who came straight from work to sit with us. Roni came in to check on me.

"You feeling any better?" Roni asked.

"A little bit," I said weakly.

"Your color's starting to come back a little so that's a good sign. I'm going to take your vitals and listen to your heart and lungs okay?" Roni said as she started taking my pulse. After she was done she gave the thumbs up.

"Your temperature's gone down, your blood pressure's looking better and everything else to starting to become back to normal again. Aunt Mary's going to be in soon to do an exam so sit tight," Roni said as she left the room.

I started to worry that I lost the baby but I tried not to think the worst. Then Dr. Racer came in with an ultrasound machine.

"Since you had some bleeding and cramping I want to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything's fine, okay?" Dr. Racer said as she squirted some jelly on my stomach and put the wand to it. Soon we heard a heartbeat and saw the baby on the screen.

"The baby's still there and has a heartbeat so our prayers have been answered. There's no scarring or tearing so that's a good sign," Dr. Racer said as I breathed a sigh of relief as did my dad and Kevin.

"Well, the prognosis is good but this pregnancy of yours is high risk so we'll be keeping a close eye on you. I'm restricting you to bed rest for a couple of months so no working, you understand?" Dr. Racer said as I nodded.

"Good. A couple more days here and then you can go home," Dr. Racer said as she left the room.

After two days in the hospital I went home and straight to bed. I was going to follow the doctor's orders and hope that everything turns out alright.


	29. Another Boy Named Joey

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 29: Another Boy Named Joey

January 19, 2006

10:30am

I was in the bedroom standing in front of the tall mirror looking at my stomach. I was starting to show, which was evident when I tried on all my jeans and they didn't fit. After Cammie has the baby we really need to go shopping, I thought to myself. Then the phone rang.

I walked over to the nightstand to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Violet! You have to help me!" The voice said on the other line. It was Cammie.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked worried.

"I can't get a hold of Keith and my water just broke!" Cammie said frantically.

"Look, get your stuff together I'll call Lil. She's probably with Uncle John at his place. Hold on!" I said as I put her on hold and called Lil.

"Hello?" Lil said half asleep. I heard snoring in the background.

"Lil? It's Violet. Cammie's water just broke and she can't get a hold of Keith," I said.

"Her water what? Just hold on I was asleep when you called. Let me wake up your Uncle and we'll head over to pick Cammie up. Do you have her on hold?" Lil asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Good. Tell her we're on our way!" Lil said as she hung up.

I pushed the hold button and told Cammie that Lil and Uncle John were on the way. Then I tried to call the firehouse and got the answering machine. So I tried Keith's cell phone and got his voicemail. I left a message and hung up.

An half an hour later there was a knock at the door. It was Lil.

"Hey Jersey, you want to see your godchild being born? Cammie wants you there with her," Lil said.

"But I'm supposed to be on bed rest," I said.

"Look, let me deal with Mary and let's go," Lil said as I grabbed my coat and purse and went out the door. I got in the back seat and we made the drive to the hospital.

St. Luke's Medical Center

4:00pm

I was in the waiting room with Lil and Uncle John while the pain doctor was giving Cammie an epidural. Rachel and Zoe walked in and sat down.

"Any news yet?" Rachel asked.

"She's getting an epidural and she's at a 7," I said.

"Well, I know where Keith is and why we couldn't get a hold of him," Rachel said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Both the ladder and engine crews are at a fire at one of the meatpacking warehouses a couple blocks from the bar. They've been there for the past 8 hours. It's all over the news," Rachel explained. We turned on the TV and watched as the engine hose was dousing the fire. Then we suddenly heard footsteps down the hall. In comes Keith and Kevin still wearing their firefighting pants.

"Where's Cammie's room?" Keith asked out of breath.

"Room 537. You should wait until they're done giving her the epidural. She's at a 7 and was begging for drugs," I said as Keith and Kevin sat down.

Kevin sat down next to me.

"I thought you were supposed to be on bed rest? Was Mary okay with you coming here?" Kevin asked.

"Yes Lil talked her into letting me come here and stay with Cammie as long as I sit down and rest," I said as Sandy came in.

"Well look who's finally here? You're going to get an earful from your wife. They're all done with the epidural," Sandy said to Keith.

"Hey, I had a good excuse as to why I didn't answer the phone," Keith said defending himself.

"Yeah, yeah, you two come with me," Sandy said as Keith and I got up and went with Sandy to Cammie's room.

9:00pm

It was five hours since Keith and Kevin came to the hospital. A couple of hours after they got there Uncle John went to pick up Grandma and Dad and Judy arrived and brought food. Rachel was taking bets as to what the baby was going to be. It was 9:15 when Keith and I went back to the waiting room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's a bouncing baby boy! 9 pounds 6 ounces 21 inches long. Both Mom and baby are doing great. Who wants to come with me and see him?" Keith asked as everybody got up and followed Keith to Cammie's room.

Cammie was sitting up in bed holding the baby. He had a mess of brown hair on his head and blue eyes. He was content in his mother's arms.

"Wow. You guys did a great job on him! He's gorgeous!" Rachel said.

"Thank you Rach. That means a lot coming from you," Cammie said.

"Oh, he is such a charmer! What's his name?" Grandma asked.

"Well, we talked about it and we decided to name him Joseph Morgan Sanford, after his late great-uncle Joey. We'll call him Joey for short," Cammie said as Keith took the baby from her and walked over to Grandma as she sat down on her walker seat as Keith put the baby in her arms.

"Thank you," Grandma whispered as she admired the baby's features. Kevin moved closer to me as he put his arm around me.

Then Grandma turned around to face me and Kevin.

"Now we just have wait to add another addition to our family and we'll be set. Right you two?" Grandma asked us.

"Yep I'm starting to show so that's a good sign," I said as everyone glanced at my stomach and laughed but in a good way.


	30. Pictures of You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 30: Pictures of You

Cammie and Keith's Apartment

February 27, 2006

11:00am

I was sitting on the couch in Cammie and Keith's apartment holding Joey who was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful and I wanted to know what he was dreaming about because his legs would twitch every so often like he was running after something. Cammie was in the bathroom getting ready for Joey's doctor's appointment. Just then Cammie came out of the bathroom.

"Is he being good for you?" Cammie asked me as I nodded.

"Of course he is. He's sleeping and dreaming about something good I hope," I said.

"He's probably dreaming about when he's going to get fed next. He's funny in that way," Cammie said as she took Joey from me and put him in his car seat.

Just then a horn honked.

"Oh that's Kevin! He's getting me for my doctor's appointment," I said as I grabbed my purse and put on my coat.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the baby's sex?" Cammie asked.

"I told you we're keeping it a surprise, just like you and Keith did with Joey."

"Oh, okay, I get it now. Have a great day. I'll talk to you later," Cammie said locking the door after me.

"Good luck with the doctor's appointment," I said as we said goodbye to each other and left the apartment building.

I got into Kevin's car and we drove to Dr. Racer's office.

11:45am

The nurse called me and Kevin back to an exam room. She weighed me and took my vitals. While Kevin was out of the room I changed into a gown and sat on the exam table. Then Dr. Racer came in along with Kevin.

"How is everything going for you so far Violet?" Dr. Racer asked.

"Everything is going good. The baby is moving around a lot and I'm keeping up with the fluid intake," I said.

"Good. Let's take a look at the baby and check to see if you are dilating which is what we don't want," Dr. Racer said as she grabbed the ultrasound machine, squirted some jelly on my stomach and moved the wand around.

"Baby's looking good. It's really a moving and a shaking in there. Do you want to know the sex?"

Kevin and I shook our heads no and Dr. Racer respected our decision.

"I'll have the pictures of the baby waiting for you at the front desk for you by the time you're done changing back into your clothes. You're not dilating so that's always a good sign. See you in a month," Dr. Racer said as she left the room. I changed back into my clothes and Kevin and I left the exam room, picked up the sonogram pictures and left the doctor's office hand in hand.


	31. It's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 31: It's Time

June 11, 2006

7:00pm

It was my due date and I was cleaning like a mad woman. Dr. Racer said it was usual for a pregnant woman to be cleaning like mad. The last three months of my pregnancy were by the book. We attended all the lamaze classes and we're hoping that the baby would come soon.

Kevin came in the door. After tonight he was off for two weeks to help with the baby. He went over to me.

"Violet, would you stop cleaning for a minute and look at me please?" Kevin pleaded with me.

"What? Does my cleaning bother you?" I asked irritated.

" No it doesn't bother me but I think you've cleaned enough for one day. Let's sit down and relax," Kevin said as he took the cleaning cloth out of my hand and led me to the couch and we sat down. We ended up watching a movie before going to bed.

1:00am

June 12, 2012

I woke up after having the worst contractions. I decided to wake Kevin.

"Kevin wake up. I think it's time. My contractions have been in a regular pattern for a few hours now," I said in pain.

"Okay how far apart are they?" He asked me.

"Six minutes apart," I said.

"Let me get your overnight bag, the diaper bag and the car seat in the car then I'll come and get you," Kevin said as he put some clothes on, got the stuff we needed and put the stuff in the car. Meanwhile I got dressed and headed towards the door. Kevin came back and helped me down the steps and to the car. We got in and made the drive to the hospital.

St. Luke's Medical Center

2:00am

This time around we were in room 510 and Sandy and Roni had just gotten me hooked up to the fetal monitor and an IV and gave me the TV remote. Then Dr. Racer came in.

"Hey you two are you all ready to meet your son or daughter?" Dr. Racer asked us.

"We're more than ready," I said.

"Okay, I'm just going to check you to see how dilated you are and we'll go from there, okay?" Dr. Racer said as she checked me.

"Well, you're at 4 centimeters. I'm going to have the nurses start some fluids and pitocin to speed up your labor. If your water doesn't break in a couple of hours I'm going to break it myself okay? I'm also going to recommend that you walk the hallways and alternate that with the labor ball. Just hang in there," Dr. Racer said as she left the room.

The nurses came in and hooked me up to a fluid and pitocin drip and I was all set.

"You up for a walk?" Kevin asked me.

"Sure. You want to wheel the IV pole beside me as I walk?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me," Kevin said as he helped me out of the bed and we started walking the halls. Every 300 yards I had to stop, hang on to the wall railing and breathe through a contraction.

4:00am

I was sitting on the labor ball rocking on it when all of a sudden I felt my water break. It pooled on the floor behind me. Dr. Racer came in then.

"I see that your water broke. Now I don't have to break it. How about you get back in bed and I'll check you again," Dr. Racer said as I laid back down on the bed and she checked me.

"Well, you're at a 7 which means you can have drugs, if you want them, and judging from your face you want them. I'll have the nurse call the drug doctor and he'll be in shortly," Dr. Racer said as she left the room.

After an half an hour I was feeling relief. I loosened my grip on Kevin's hand and he shook the feeling back in his hand.

6:00am

I was reaching the breaking point and couldn't take anymore. I was screaming at Kevin and swearing like a sailor. Then Dr. Racer came in again and checked me. She smiled.

"Looks like this will all be over in less than 15 minutes," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You're at 10 centimeters dilated. You can push as soon as I'm ready," Dr. Racer said as nurses flooded the room. Kevin and I looked at each other both excited and nervous at the same time. After all these years of trying and false hope we were being given another chance at having a family of our own.

I was feeling a lot of pressure and I was trying to be patient as Dr. Racer was getting ready.

"Okay now I'm ready. As soon as you have a contraction I want you to push with all you've got okay?" Dr. Racer said as I nodded, tightening my grip on Kevin's hand as he winced a little.

I felt a contraction and pushed with all I had. I must've pushed at least 13 times when Dr. Racer grew concerned.

"What's happening? Why is nothing happening?" I asked in pain and frustration.

"The baby's head's not coming down through the birth canal," she stuck a couple of fingers inside and suddenly had a frustrated look on her face.

"I hate to tell you both this, but your baby is facing sunny side up which makes it difficult for the head to exit the birth canal. We're going to have to use a vacuum suction to ease the head down and out. You're going to feel like the inside of you is being torn apart and you'll feel a lot of burning but otherwise than that everything's going to be fine," Dr Racer said as a nurse brought the vacuum suction over.

"This cup goes on the baby's head and the nurse will turn on the suction and I'll use it to guide the baby's head down and out. The baby's head will be red and sort of funny shaped where the suction cup was but that should go away in a few hours," Dr. Racer said as she put the suction cup on the baby's head and gave the signal to the nurse as she turned on the suction.

"Okay when you're ready push as hard as you can," Dr. Racer said as I pushed so hard I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. I felt the worst burning sensation and pain I ever felt in my entire life. A few more difficult pushes and the baby's head was finally out. I breathed a sigh of relief. The nurse turned off the suction and Dr. Racer removed the suction cup from the baby's head.

"Okay here comes the hardest part, the shoulders. Give it all you've got okay?" Dr. Racer said as I pushed. I was trying not to scream as I looked at the ceiling. After a minute I felt the baby leave my body and I fell back on the bed, totally exhausted. The hardest part was waiting for the baby to cry which it did another minute later, music to my ears.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl!" Dr. Racer said as she put the baby on my stomach and the nurses started drying her off. I took one look at her and I started to cry, Kevin started to cry and the nurses even started to tear up.

"Oh my gosh she is so beautiful! She's beautiful and she's ours!" I said to Kevin as he nodded.

The nurse took her from me after a few minutes to weigh, measure her and take her footprints for the birth certificate and baby book.

"Eight pounds nine ounces twenty and a half inches long," the nurse said as she wrapped the baby up and put a pink cap on her head and handed her back to me.

"You did it Vi, you did it and I'm so proud of you," Kevin said.

"No, we did it. I couldn't have done it without you," I said as I kissed him. The baby then started to fuss and I undid my gown and offered her my breast and she started to eat.

"She knows what she wants," Kevin said amazed. I just laughed.

The nurses gave us an hour to bond with her and during that time I took a shower and cleaned up while Kevin held the baby.

It was 7:15 in the morning when Roni came in with a wheelchair.

"Okay we're kicking you out to the post partum floor now which is a floor below us, to room 430 just a few doors down to the nursery. Once you're down there the nurses will want to get the baby checked in and give her a bath, then when they're finished they'll bother you for a name to put on the birth certificate. Just standard procedure," Roni said as I got in the wheelchair as Kevin put the baby in my arms. He grabbed all our stuff and followed Roni and me out of the room, down the hall to the elevator and on to the post partum floor. She wheeled us to room 430 and parked the wheelchair next to the bed and I got out of it carefully so as not to wake the baby who fell asleep on the way down here.

During that time we were left to bond with our daughter, Kevin called our family and friends to let them know we had the baby and that visiting hours began at 10:00am but Grandparents could come after 8:00am. We told my dad this and he said he had the day off and said he would be there at exactly eight in the morning.

A nurse came in then with a breakfast tray and set it down on the bed table.

"Good morning! My name is Carrie and I'll be your nurse for this shift. First of all welcome to the 4th floor. If you have any questions or concerns just push the call button and me or one of the other nurses will come in and answer all of them. So now I hate to do this but may I take your daughter to the nursery to check her in and give her a bath? I promise I'll return her," Carrie said as I nodded and she took the baby from me despite the baby's protests, promising again that she would return her in an hour.

At 7:30 another nurse came in.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but your father is in the waiting room, wanting to see you. I was going to let him in early but I wanted to check in with you first to see if it was okay?" The nurse said.

"Man, he's early but go ahead let him back, it's okay," I said as the nurse nodded and went back to get my dad. A few minutes later he poked his head in the door.

"Sorry I'm early. I just was so excited to meet my new granddaughter that I kind of speeded over here," he said.

"It's okay, Dad. We're excited too," I said as he gave me a hug and shook Kevin's hand.

"So speaking of my new granddaughter where is she?" Dad asked.

"They took her to the nursery to check her in and give her a bath. Want to see her with me?" Kevin asked him as he nodded and followed Kevin to the nursery. When they got there in front of the window they saw a crying, red baby in the second warmer next to the window. A nurse was giving the baby a bath. That was the same nurse that took Kevin's and mine's baby to the nursery. She looked up at them and mouthed, she's right here, daddy, to Kevin who smiled. My dad just stared at her and then gave Kevin a big bear hug and kissed both his cheeks.

"Oh, she's so beautiful! You two did a wonderful job on her. I'm so proud right now I could burst!" My dad said.

"So am I, Dad, so am I," Kevin said as he and my dad stared at the baby then went back to my room.

At 8:15 am Carrie the nurse came back wheeling in a bassinet with the baby in it and and parked it at the side of my bed.

"I told you I would bring her back. I have to go back and get a laptop so I can take her name down for the birth certificate so if you haven't picked a name out yet now's the time to pick one," she said as she left the room.

"Oh man, we have no idea of what to name her," I said to Kevin.

"Maybe your dad has some ideas," Kevin said looking at my dad.

"Well, I have an idea. How about you name her Riley? That was the name your mother and I were going to name you if you were a boy, which we thought you were but you surprised us." Dad said.

"Riley...it has a nice ring to it. But what about her middle name?" I said.

"You know, you would make Paige a happy girl if you gave Riley Paige's name as her middle name," Dad said.

"Yeah, she would be happy. So, Riley Paige O'Donnell? You like it, Kevin?" I asked.

"It's a perfect name for her, look she likes it," Kevin said as Riley smiled a little smile and cooed softly.

My dad was holding Riley when Carrie came in again.

"So, decided on a name yet?" Carrie said as we nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready. Go ahead."

"Our daughter's name is Riley Paige O'Donnell," I said smiling at my Dad, who smiled back.


	32. Introducing Riley

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 32: Introducing Riley

June 12, 2006

4:00pm

I just finished feeding Riley when I heard voices coming down the hall. At about 10:00 a.m. we called the rest of our family and friends and told them that the baby was here and to visit anytime.

Just then we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said as Gloria was the first to come in the room. She took one good look at the baby and started to cry.

"Oh Violet she's so beautiful! May I?" Gloria said crying.

"Sure," I said as I handed Riley to Gloria. Gloria sat down in a chair and studied the baby.

Just then Danny, Aaron, little Vi, Cammie, Keith, Joey, Paige, and Sarah came in. Cammie looked at the baby and started to cry too. Keith went over to me and Kevin.

"Looks like you've kept your part of our bargain. You two did a great job on her. She's gorgeous." Keith said.

"Thanks Keith, it means a lot," I said hugging him.

"Your welcome."

Soon Riley was getting passed around the room. When she got to Paige, Paige held her arms out and Danny put Riley in her arms. Sarah was sitting next to her and just stared at the baby with a big smile on her face.

"What's her name?" Paige asked.

"Well, her name is Riley, and her middle name happens to be your name," I said to Paige.

"Really? Cool! Thank you Auntie Vi! You're the best!" Paige said as she handed the baby to Sarah as she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, we almost forgot. Presents!" Keith said as he held up two big gift bags.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have!" I said as Keith handed me one of the bags and I started to open it. Riley was going to be one spoiled rotten little girl, I was sure of it!

An hour later the first group of visitors left and as they were leaving Lil, Uncle John, Zoe, Rachel, Beth, Jacob, and Jackie came in.

"Hey Jersey your pop told us the news. Congratulations!" Lil said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, congrats kiddo. She's really beautiful," Uncle John said giving me a hug.

"Nice job, Jersey, nice job," Rachel said as Zoe nodded.

"Thanks guys. So, who wants to hold her first?" I said as Lil's hand went up. She came over and took the baby from me and sat down in a chair.

"Oh my you're a beautiful little girl. You'll make a fine coyote someday, just like your mother," Lil said to Riley, looking up at me and smiled.

"Tell me she's kidding," Kevin whispered to me.

"Of course she is, stop worrying," I told him as I smiled back.

Then the baby started getting passed around again. I hope she wasn't getting tired of getting passed around.

I opened more presents and soon the second round of visitors left. I handed the baby to Kevin and started to sleep as Kevin held the baby as he rocked her to sleep. He put her in the bassinet and laid down on the cot and went to sleep as well. All the visitors we had tired us out as well as being happy and excited about the baby's arrival. We were looking forward to being parents and watching our little girl grow up. We couldn't wait.


	33. Epilogue: Looking Back and Going Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coyote Ugly just the ones I make up in the story.

Epilogue: Looking Back and Going Forward

Two Years Later

I was sitting on a park bench in a neighborhood park watching Kevin play with Riley and thinking back to when this journey started.

Josiah would've been 8 last month. Whenever Sarah's birthday comes around I always think about Josiah and how tall he would be, what sports he would be playing, what his interests were, what girls he had a crush on. Stuff like that.

Speaking of Sarah, her mother is expecting her third child, her second with my cousin. The baby is due in January. Cammie wants a girl and Keith wants a boy, which is typical. Joey is excited and so is my grandmother.

My Grandmother always seems to amaze me. She and Rachel's grandfather have been seeing each other lately. They make a cute couple.

Speaking of couples, my Uncle John and Lil are getting married in a couple of weeks. It's going to be a small wedding. Rachel is the maid of honor and me, Zoe and Cammie are bridesmaids. Riley and Joey are the flower girl and ring bearer. I hope it's going to be a sunny day outside.

A lot has changed in two years. Riley has gotten bigger and is now running around the place. She likes Kevin to chase her around. She likes piggyback rides and likes it when Kevin plays horsey with her. She's such a sweet child. Kevin and I are blessed to have her in our lives. She's truly an angel sent to us from above and we love her dearly.

Kevin and I are currently trying for another child. We want to give Riley a brother or sister. Since Kevin and I were only children we don't want our daughter to be an only child. She needs someone to play with and set an example for.

When that will happen God only know. But time will tell. Until then we will cherish what we have, and we couldn't be happier.

The End


End file.
